My Lovers
by sunrise blossom
Summary: kyungsoo menyukai suho, jongin satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo yang diam-diam menyukai kyungsoo. keputusan di tangan kyungsoo : mengejar cintanya atau meninggalkan segalanya fic; KAISOO/ GS/ OFFICIAL COUPLE. NB :couple lain bisa bermunculan.
1. Chapter 1

**My lovers**

Bagi kyungsoo, suho adalah segalanya. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan lelaki itu lewat chatting, ia sudah jatuh cinta. Apa lagi setelah bertatap muka di seoul.

Jongin adalah rekan sekantor kyungsoo. Dengan alasan tidak bisa hidup sendiri dan ingin melindungi kyungsoo, dengan sedikit merayu bos nya jongin berhasil tinggal satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo. Diam-diam jongin menaruh hati pada kyungsoo meskipun sifat playboynya mendarah daging.

Kini keputusan ada di tangan kyungsoo, mengejar cinta sejatinya atau meinggalkan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keributan yang sama terdengar di kamar yang sama di pojok apartemen. Apartemen itu sendiri terdapat dua kamar yang cukup luas yang terletak berdampingan, dapur dan ruang tamu tidak lupa satu kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur.

Sosok gadis meggerutu kesal mendengar keributan-keributan yang sama setiap malam. Siapapun yang mendengarnya dirinya cukup yakin, jika keluar apartemen ini mereka akan memeriksanya ke dokter THT.

'' playboy nyasar itu memang harus di beri pelajaran'' ujarnya, meyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, mata bulatnya melirik jam kecil di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 01.00 KST. Gadis itu makin mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo meraih sandal yang terbuang di sudut kamar. Berjalan keluar menuju tempat keributan. Saat tepat berdiri di tempat keributan kyungsoo menggedornya dengan keras. Tak lama kemudian pembuwat keributan meyembulkan kepalanya di sela-sela pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah innocent nya.

Kyungsoo menatap kesal sang pelaku '' hei, jongin kira-kira dong kalau mau bercinta!''

''bercinta?maksudmu ''

'' sudah aku peringatkan berkali-kali jangan membuwat keributan sekecil apa pun di atas jam 10, kau tau besok aku harus bekerja dan please selesaikan urusanmu atau aku akan bilang pada bos unuk menendangmu keluar dari apartemen ini'' suara kyungsoo mendesis tajam. Detik itu juga kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, meninggalkan jongin yang masih terpaku melihat kepergian kyungsoo.

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Jongin sudah tak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

'' jongin, siapa tadi?'' Tanya gadis manja di dalam kamar yang menimbulkan suara-suara yang menggangu pendengaran kyungsoo.

''bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman sebelah''. Jawabnya lesu sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk terjun kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati kopinya. Sepotong roti telah ia siapkan di atas piringnya, matanya menangkap sosok namja yang selalu membuwat malam-malamnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak mengakibatkan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Seperti pagi ini.

Jongin bergabung di meja makan. Menatap kyungsoo yang wajah manisnya di tekuk berlipat-lipat menandakan moodnya sedang hancur dan tak mau bersikap manis. Jongin Mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan kyungsoo. Mengambil roti di atas meja dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

'' soo, kok manyun? Marah ya?''

Kyungsoo semakin di buwat kesal, sikap cuek namja di depannya ini sangat membuwatnya kesal. Kyungsoo berdecak pelan dan melirik jongin tajam dengan mulut penuh berisi roti sebagai sarapannya dan menggigitnya dalam satu gigitan dengan kasar.

'' kok diam sih'' jongin lagi-lagi bersuara dengan mencolek dagu kyungsoo. Yang di hadiahi tatapan membunuhnya.

'' soo, kalau ada yang bertanya itu harus dijawab, sayang!''

Kyungsoo akhirnya mampu menelan rotinya dengan kasar, dan meminum kopinya dengan sekali tegukan.

'' kau tak melihatku sedang makan, atau kau mau semua makanan di mulutku meyembur ke mukamu'' ujar kyugsoo kesal. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri tangannya meraih tas di sampingnya sambil berjalan meinggalkan jongin.

'' hei aku belum selesai sarapan'' seru jongin.

'' 3 menit! Atau aku tinggal!''

Brakkkk! Suara pintu di tutup terdengar keras.

Jongin buru-buru menelan potongan roti terakhirnya. Meraih ponsel dan tas kerjanya. Berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu. Meraih pintu mobil, menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok penumpang karena kyungsoo memegang kendali mobilnya kali ini.

'' kau marah kenapa sih soo, kau tak mau cerita? Biasanya juga cerita kepadaku'' jongin tak mau menyerah unuk bertanya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelokkan mobilnya di tikungan '' malas, setiap pagi yang diributkan adalah hal yang sama. Tapi kau malah tak peduli''. Ujarnya dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

''oh.. yang itu'' jongin nyengir, menyandarkan punggungnya di jok kursi dan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Kyungsoo melirik sebal '' kau tau sendiri, aku paling tidak bisa jika jam tidurku kurang dari 10 jam atau tidak kepalaku akan berdenyut di pagi hari. Kau bahkan mengganggu tidurku setiap hari jongin. Aku tak melarangmu melakukan kegiatan apapun bukan jadi tolong kurangi kegiatan malammu yang sangat menggangguku''.

'' ok..ok.. maaf. Kristal memang tak bisa memelankan suaranya''

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas '' yeoja siapa lagi ini yang masuk jadi mangsamu''.

'' hanya model yang sedang terpikat oleh karisma ketampanan ku''

Kyungsoo berlagak mutah '' karisma mesum yang ada'' kyungsoo tergelak mendengar jawabannya sendiri. '' bukan pacarmu kan?''

'' kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Cemburu?'' jawab kai telak.

'' cemburu? Aku? Hah, jangan melucu jongin''

'' siapa tau? Kau diam-diam menaruh hati padaku''

''hanya mimpimu. Kau terlalu liar untukku''

Jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan tajam '' berani taruhan, aku aka membuwatmu jatuh cinta padaku''

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap jongin ''silahkan, aku yakin kau tak akan berhasil'' ujar kyungsoo mantap.

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban kyungsoo. Mengalihakn pandangannya ke luar jendela. Megamati lalu lintas kota seoul yang cukup dikatakan padat pagi ini. Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin tiba-tiba diam dan menatap keluar jendela hanya mengankat bahunya cuek, mungkin jongin sedang mencari cara untuk membuwat dirinya jatuh cinta padanya. Kyungsoo melajukan mobil mini coopernya sedikit lebih cepat membelah jalanan kota seoul yang cukup padat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kyungsoo memiliki jadwal untuk pergi kencan dengan suho. Sekali lagi kyungsoo mematut pantulan dirinya di cermin sedikit olesan lipstick menyempurnakan penampilanya malam ini.

Tiba-tiba jongin masuk kedalam kamar kyungsoo. Berjalan menuju ranjag kyungsoo da menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menatap penampilan kyungsoo malam ini. Mau kemana dia? Apa pergi dengan pacarnya? Atau dia kencan? Bermacam-macam pertanyaan timbul tenggelam di dalam otak jongin yang membuwat jongin kesal. kyungsoo yang menatap jongin dari pantulan kaca mendengus kesal. beginilah resiko berbagi apartemen. Apa lagi seorang namja seperti jongin. Dengan suka hati akan keluar masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi.

'' mau kemana soo?''

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap jongin yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya '' aku ada acara makan malam '' kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan meraih tas kecil yang berada di samping jongin.

'' apa perlu aku antar'' tawar jongin yang mendapat jawaban gelegan kepala oleh kyungsoo.

'' tidak usah aku bisa naik bus'' kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamarnya.

'' pulang jam berapa?'' Tanya jongin sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ini anak tidak tau ya jika sedang di khawatirkan . gumam jongin dalam hati

'' aku bawa kunci''

'' pulang jam berapa''

'' tak usah menugguku pulang''

Braakkk… suara pintu kamar kyungsoo tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan jongin yang bermuka masam. Berbalik dengan kondisi wajah kyungsoo yang berbinar bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus yang di tunggu kyungsoo tiba. Kyungsoo naik dan memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang. Hati kyungsoo berdesir hangat saat mengingat ia akan bertemu suho. Namja yang sudah membuwatnya terlena saat ini. Perkenalan kyungsoo dan suho terjalin melalui sosmed. Saat itu kyungsoo masih menyelesaikan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas di diegu. Sedangkan suho bekerja di sebuah redaksi majalah yang cukup terkenal di seoul sebagai kepala manager.

Suho a.k.a kim jungmyun adalah sosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap, cukup tampan dan smart. Di usianya yang muda ia sudah mendapat gelar master di salah satu unversitas terkenal di London. Sedikit angkuh adalah sifat suho yang menyebalkan bagi kyungsoo tapi meskipun seperti itu kyungsoo sudah di buwat terlena oleh sosoknya.

'' hai'' sebuah tangan memukul bahunya pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh menemukan sosok yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu.

'' kau telat'' protes kyungsoo.

Suho duduk di samping kyungsoo '' aku tak bisa meyuruh mobilku berjalan cepat di area jalan yang sedkit padat kan kyung'' ujarnya cuek.

'' coba kalau aku, pasti kau akan marah'' kyungsoo masih tetap mencoba melampiaskan kekesalnanya.

Suho tak terpengaruh dengan kekesalan kyungsoo. Dengan cepat suho menggamit lengan kyungsoo '' sudah jangan di bahas'' ujarnya cuek. Dan membuwat kyungsoo semakin kesal dibuwatnya, tapi sayang kekesalan itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Suho membawa kyungsoo berjalan-jalan menelusuri pinggiran sungai han. Malam ini sungai han cukup ramai di titik-titik tertentu. Berjalan malam hari di baa sinar bulan membuwat kyungsoo dan suho menikmati malam mereka berdua.

'' kau membeli apa?'' Tanya kyungsoo saat melihat suho membawa sebuah bingkisan makanan dan minuman.

Suho menatap bingkisan yang ia bawa '' hanya burger dengan ukuran large dan cola, tentu saja''.

'' bagi satu '' pinta kyungsoo.

Suho memberi kyungsoo satu burger dan cola, kyungsoo meraihnya dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk sekedar member tempat duduk untuk suho.

Kyungsoo menatap bingkisan makanan yang suho bawa tadi'' kau membeli eskrim, bagi ya'' kyungsoo menatap eskrim tersebut dengan wajah berbinar.

Suho merebut bingkisan makanan tersebut dengan cepat ''tidak, ini khusus untuk ku'' kyungsoo hanya cemberut.

'' kau pelit'' protesnya.

Suho menganakat bahu cuek '' aku memang pelit''.

'' aku doakan kau akan sakit perut saat maka eskrim itu'' kyungsoo mengutuk suho.

'' wah, ini sengaja aku pilih rasa kesukaanmu lo kyung''

'' terserah, kau tak ikhlas memberinya padaku'' kyungsoo semakin cemberut.

'' aku ikhlas kok, ini'' suho menyerahkan bingkisan makanan tersebut pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun menatap suho dengan wajah berbinar. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengambil bingkisan makanan itu. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh bingkisan itu, suho menarik bingkisannya dan menyembunyikan di belakang pugungnya.

'' eiitss.. kita buwat perjanjia dulu''

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menampakkan wajah cemberutnya '' ok,ok perjanjian apa?''.

Suho menyeringai, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaku, aroma maskulin tubuh suho menguar merasuki indra penciumanya dan membuwatnya tak mampu berfikir jernih. Dengan cepat suho merengkuh tengkuk kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tubuh kyungsoo menegang saat suho menempelakan bibir mereka, suho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan dan detik itu juga kyungsoo menutup matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh suho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari akhir pekan waktunya untuk bersantai dirumah. Kyungsoo menatap acara televise dengan tak bersemangat matanya fokus pada acara televise tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana . Tak lama kemudian jongin bergabung dengan kyungsoo. Duduk di samping gadis itu. Merebut remote tivi yang sedang kyungsoo pegang. Menekan tombol of detik itu juga tivi menampilkan layar hitam.

Kyungsoo masih diam tak bergeming. Pikiranya berkali-kali lari ke peristiwa suho yang menciumnya. Otaknya bekerja keras mencerna semua yang terjadi dan kyungsoo tak menyangka jika hubungan mereka bisa menuju ke percintaan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Otaknya berfikir keras, apa suho mencintinya? Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabna yang muncul di otaknya. Selama ini perhatian yang suho berikan pada kyungsoo , email-email yag sering suho kirimkan padanya dulu dan sampai sekarang pun email dan perhatian yang suho berikan padanya berhasil membuwat kyungsoo terlena menafsirkan segala bentuk tingkah laku suho membuwat kyungsoo semakin terjatuh pada pesonanya.

Jongin yang menatap kyungsoo sedari tadi melamun, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening kyungsoo bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuhnya '' tidak panas'' gumam jongin, menatap kyungsoo aneh.

'' hei, soo'' jongin bersuara, mengguncang tubuh kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo tetap asik dengan fikiranya. Tak merespon jongin sama sekali. Tatapannya jauh entah kemana. Membuwat jongin bergidik sendiri.

Jongin menarik nafa '' do kyungsoo sadarlah!'' jongin berteriak tepat di telinga kyungsoo. Membuwat kyungsoo terlonjak dan reflek memukul tengkuk jongin dengan keras .

'' aduh'' rintih jongin saat mendapat pukulan dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya dan sadar telah melakukan tindak kekerasan, bersimpuh di hadapan jongin sambil memegang salah satu tangan jongin yang masih sibuk mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan kyugsoo.

'' jongin kau tak apa?'' Tanya kyungsoo khawatir. Tapi buka salahnya juga kalau memukul jongin. Salahnya sendiri mengagetkkannya dengan berteriak di depan telinganya pula.

Jongin masih sibuk mengelus tengkuknya, melirik kyungsoo tak suka.

''kau tau ini sakit soo?'' protes jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah kai.

'' salah sendiri kenapa mengagetkaku, kau fikir telingaku punya suku cadang maen teriak di telinga orang'' kyungsoo menggerutu tak elak dirinya juga kesal.

'' bagaimana tak berteriak, aku fikir kau tadi kemasukan setan kamar mandi. Diam mematung''.

'' kau berlebihan''

'' kau yang menakutiku, kau ini kenapa sih, sakit?'' Tanya jongin yang tak di hiraukan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri '' ahh.. molla, aku mau tidur jangan menggangguku'' ujar kyungsoo sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya sekedar menikmati hari liburnya.

Di dalam kamar kyungsoo meraih ponselnya. Lebih baik ia harus bertanya pada suho tentang hubungan mereka. Lama kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kata kemudian menghapusnya kembali. Ternyata untuk bertanya hal seperti itu saja susah setengah mati.

Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan bahasa yang sedikit halus .

To : suho

_**Annyeong^^  
beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa berfikir dengan baik. Ini mengenai hubungan kita juga sih. Tentang ciuman yang kita lakukan dan kau pasti tau kita ya maksudku dalam hubunga persahabatan kita tak seharusnya kita melakuakn itu bukan? Mungkin aku juga yang salah, terlalu terbawa dengan perasaan ku padamu. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku.**_

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya lekat-lekat. Membaca ulang pesan yang akan ia kirimkan. Terkesan kyungsoo mengharap cinta dari suho. Ah.. terselah. Otak pintar suho pasti mengerti maksudku. Gerutu kyungsoo sedikit kesal dan meneka tombol send.

Tak butuh beberapa lama sebuah pesan masuk mengisi inbox pesan ponsel kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membukanya dan membaca pesan dari suho.

From : suho.

Annyeong kyung ^^

Maafka aku jika sikap ku membuwat mu tak nyaman, jika kau bertanya dengan hubungan kita, tentu saja kita adalah sahabat. Da tentang ciuman kemarin aggap saja itu semua karena suasana yang mendukung.

DEG.. hati kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri. Apa Cuma seperti ini suho menganggapnya. Setitik liuit jatuh membasahi pipi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuang ponselnya asal di atas kasur. Dan menghempaskan tubuhnya juga dia atas kasur meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian kyungsoo jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC…..

Hiyaaaaaaaa.. ii ff kaisoo muncul.

#hard kaisoo shipper merapat. :D

Saya mendadak punya ide ff kaisoo, jadihlah ff kaisoo abal ini.

.. jika suka aku akan post chap selanjutnya tapi tak janji juga bisa cepet tergantung review.

Buwat FF saya yang satunya lagi, kayaknya bakal lama apdt nya. Hehehe  
miane..  
sekian dulu.. maksih jika ada yang suka dan baca ff ini. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuwat kopi di malam hari. Kyungsoo menoleh ketika pintu apartemen di buka. Jongin melangkah masuk sambil menyeret jaket yang tadi ia kenakan.

'' dari mana?'' Tanya kyungsoo

'' kerja rodi '' jawab jongin malas, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu '' buwatkan aku kopi juga soo'' serunya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, tangannya meraih gelas dan membuwatkan kopi unTuk jongin.

'' bos memang mengerti hukuman yang bagus untuk karyawan sepertimu''

Kai melirik tak suka '' berbahagialah selagi aku masih mengijinkanya''.

''idih, memang kalu aku bahagia harus ijin dulu denganmu'' ujar kyungsoo menghampiri jongin dan membawa dua gelas kopi yang barusan ia buwat.

'' tentu'' jawab jongin cuek menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sandaran sofa.

'' tak sudi maaf'' jawab kyungsoo acuh. Mendudukakan tubuhnya di samping kai dan meletakkan segelas kopi di pangkuan kai.

Kai menerima kopi buwatan kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbinar '' gomawo, darling''

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

'' eh, jongin aku mau bertanya.

'' Tanya apa?'' jawab jongin enteng sambil menyesap kopinya.

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak

Jongin meletakkan kopinya di atas meja dan menatap kyungsoo '' kau ini, sudah mau Tanya apa? Serius banget''.

''ah, bukan hal yang serius, Cuma mau tau saja kok. Kalau seorang namja mencium seorang yeoja apakah itu bisa dikatakan cinta?'' Tanya kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah polos.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Menatap kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Yang ia dapat hanya kyungsoo yang berwajah datar dan polos.

'' kok Tanya seperti itu?''

''hanya ingin tau saja'' jawab kyungsoo acuh. Tapi dalam hatinya penasaran ingin tau.

Kai mendekat ke arah kyungsoo '' bohong, kau habis di cium ya?'' Tanya kai di balut dengan kecemburuan.

'' menjauh dari ku'' kyungsoo mendorong tubuh kai yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Kai terpaksa duduk sedikit menjauh dari kyungsoo.

'' aku hanya sekedar ingin tau saja''

Jongin berdecak pelan '' aku tak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti. Itu tergantung pada suasana dan sang pelaku mungkin juga dia iseng..''

''sepertimu..'' tuduh kyungsoo telak.

Wajah jongin merah padam '' wah.. jangan gitu soo''. Jongin benar-benar malu jika di ingatkan dengan kebiasaan liarnya. Meskipun itu hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat.

'' sori tak bermaksud menuduh. Sudah jawab saja bagaimana cara membedakan ciuman cinta dan nafsu'' ujar kyungsoo santai.

Jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo lekat-lekat dengan tatapan menyelidik.

'' kau benar kan habis dicium'' Tanya jongin menyelidik

Kyungsoo menatap kai tak suka '' benar, apa salah'' aku kyungsoo

''siapa namja itu!'' Tanya jongin geram

Alis kyungsoo berkerut dalam '' oho.. ternyata kau ingin tau''

''jelas aku harus megetahuinya''

'' untuk?'' Tanya kyungsoo heran.

'' kau butuh pelindung''

Kyungsoo tergelak '' kau ingin jadi pelindungku, bahkan aku sudah dewasa jongin!''.

'' aku tak yakin, dewasa dari mana? Membedakan ciuman nafsu apa cinta saja kau tak bisa''

'' wah.. mentang-mentang kau setiap malam berciuman dengan gadis-gadis itu''.

Wajah jongin semakin merah padam.

'' ei, ternyata kau mengintip ya?'' tuduh kai.

Kyungsoo cemberut '' idih sori, Cuma tidak sengaja melihat'' elak kyungsoo.

'' sama saja''

'' tidak! lagian aku tak mau merasakan bekas orang lain'' kali ini kyungsoo tergelak.

Jongin hanya cemberut '' neol! awas kau soo'' ancam jongin pada kyungsoo dan mulai mengejar kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CECI office…

Suho termenung di balik meja kerjanya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Entah mengapa semenjak ia merasakan bibir kyungsoo, ia merasa sesuatu berdesir hangat di hatinya saat mengingat adegan ciumannya. Malam itu kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat cantik dan Sikap lugu kyungsoo benar-benar membuwatnya gemas pada yeoja itu. Selama ini suho hanya menganggap kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya, sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, dan sahabat yang bisa membuwatnya amzing jika berada di dekatnya.

Suho meyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya, otakynya mencoba membayangkan adegan ciumannya dan kyungsoo. Tiba- tiba sebuah kenyataan menusuk hatinya. apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, memikirkan kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai kyungsoo. Suho bukalah orang yang bodoh, suho tau jika kyungsoo menyukai dirinya, bahkan jika suho mau ia ingin menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya tapi sayang, pertemuan mereka terlambat, sudah ada sosok gadis yang mengikat suho dan tak ada seorangpun yang tau akan hal itu. Ciuman yang suho dan kyungsoo lakukan pun hanya akan menjadi angin lalu buwatnya.

Suho menghela nafas pelan '' miane kyung'' ujarnya menyesal dan membuka laci meja kerjanya. Terdapat sebuah foto yeoja yang memamerkan senyumnya yang cukup manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi sedang menyapa Negara-negara yang bermusim subtropis. Tak terkecuali korea. Kyungsoo membuka jedela kantornya sedikit sekedar merasakan angin musim semi yang sejuk. Kyungsoo melirik jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

'' masih jam 10'' gumamnya. Tapi kyungsoo sudah di dera bosan yang mendarah daging. Kyungsoo meraih gelas yang berisi green tea yang baru saja di buwatkan oleh office boy. Kyungsoo menyesapnya secara perlahan dan menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela.

Semenjak kyungsoo mendapat jawaban dari suho bahwa status mereka hanya sahabat dan ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari suho. Sebisa mugkin ia tak melakukan pembicaraan apapun dan dalam bentuk apapun itu. Kyungsoo mencoba tetap yakin akan perasaannya jika ia memang mencintai suho meskipun ia menjauhi suho. Kyungsoo hanya ingin suho yang mencarinya bukan dirinya.

Took..tookk..

Suara pintu ruangan kyungsoo di ketuk. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap pintu ruangannya. Sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di ruangannya. Sang asisten direktur.

'' kyungsoo-si'' panggilnya.

'' ne''

'' mr. sooman ingin kau berkunjung ke jeju untuk memberikan presentasi pada salah satu investor dari jepang'' ujarnya lancar.

'' mwo! Kenapa harus aku!''

'' karena hanya kamu yang bisa di percaya oleh ''

Kyungsoo meggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras '' tidak! aku tak bisa!'' kyungsoo duduk dengan gusar.

Yeoja itu mendekat ke meja kyungsoo '' jangan menolak, bos memberimu ijin pulang kerumah selama 5 hari sebagai imbalannya'' bujuknya.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat tawaran seperti itu, wajahnya berbinar bahagia. Pasalnya sudah cukup lama juga ia tak pulang ke diegu, ia merindukan orang tuanya dan sahabat-sahabatnya tentu saja. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi kyungsoo mengangguk semangat '' setuju! Kapan aku berangkat?''

'' 2 hari lagi dari sekarang bersiaplah'' ujar sang asisten dan meninggalkan ruangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo termenung sesaat. Apa ia harus menghubungi suho, sekedar member tahu bahwa ia kan liburan ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat .

Biibp..biibp..

Sebuah SMS masuk di posel kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Matanya berbinar.

**From : suho**

**Kyungsoo-ah apa malam ini sibuk, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.**

Kyugsoo tampak berfikir sejenak

**To : suho**

**Baiklah jam 7 kita bertemu di taman dekat kantor ku. tidak ada kata telat!**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sejujurnya kyungsoo senang saat suho akhirnya mencarinya tapi entah kenapa kali ini firasatnya tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara-suara ribut di luar apartement kyungsoo. Seorang yeoja tampak sedang merajuk kali ini yeoja yang berbeda mengikuti langkah jongin dengan sedikt menghentakkan sepatu tingginya di atas lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang khas.

Ckleeekkk….

Pintu apartemen terbuka menampakkan sosok jongin dengan wajah tak bersemangat.

'' oh, ayolah jongin malam ini saja aku ingin tidur dikamarmu'' ujar yeoja yang baru masuk bersama jongin, jesica ya itu lah nama yeoja itu.

Jongin tak memperdulikan rengekan jesica. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk sekedar minum dan menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Jesica kembali mengikuti langkah jongin menuju dapur dengan wajah cemberut.

Jongin mendengus kasar '' tidak, hari ini aku lelah jess'' tolak jongin halus. Untuk hari ini ia hanya ingin istirahat. Jongin melirik pintu kamar kyungsoo lewat ekor matanya yang di dapat hanya pintu kamar yag tertutup rapat dan gelap. Ampaknya kyungsoo belum pulang? Kemana gadis iu pergi malam-malam begini? Gerutu jongin dalam hati setengha kesal.

'' kau tidak kasian padaku, aku tak mungkin pulang di atas jam 11 jongin, appa ku akan membunuhku''

Jongin melangkah lagi menuju ruang tamu yag di ikuti jesica dan duduk di sana '' aku tidak peduli! Kau sendiri yang ingin ikut denganku, bukan aku yang mengajakmu'' ujar jongin santai dan meyalakan tv di hadapannya.

Jesica mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan jongin, melingkarkan tangannya di leher jongin '' apa kau tak merindukan ku eoh, kita bisa lakukan malam ini sampai kau puas'' godanya dengan menatap jongin seduktif.

'' turunlah, jika aku bilak tidak, ya tidak jangan memaksaku!''

Nampaknya jesica tak mau menyerah begitu saja '' aku merindukanmu jongin, ayolah sekali ini saja, aku sudah tidak sabar'' gumamya parau di telinga jongin. Lihatlah tubuh mereka begitu menempel erat, jika saja jongin sedang di liputi nafsu mugkin jongin tak akan berfikir panjang dan menuruti permintaan yeoja yang ada di pagkuanya sekarang. Jongin hanya menatap jesica dengan pandangan kosong. Sejujurnya jongin sedang memikirkan keberadaa kyungsoo yang sampai tehgah malam seperti ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di apartement. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam otak jongin dan tak elak membuwat jongin menggeram kesal.

Ckleeekkk…

Pintu apartemen terbuka..

Kyungsoo masuk degan wajah lesu tak bersemagat. '' aku pulang, maaf telat'' serunya lemah.

Jongin yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka da menangkap sosok kyungsoo langsung mendorog tubuh jesica ke samping dan tak elak tubuh jesica terjatuh dengan kondisi yang memalukukan. Jogin bangkit berdiri, tak menghiraukan jesica yang terjatuh akibat ulahnya '' kenapa kau baru pulang! Dari mana saja kau malam-malam begini?'' Tanya jongin beruntun dengan sedikit nada cemburu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap sosok jongin yag berdiri di ruang tamu dengan padangan datar, ekor matanya menangkap sosok yeoja sedang terduduk di latai.

'' bukan urusanmu?! Urusi saja yeoja mu itu'' ujar kyungsoo ketus sambil menunjuk jesica dengan dagunya.

Jongin yang sadar masih ada jesica di dalam apartemen mereka, tanpa basa basi menyeret tubuh jesica menuju pintu keluar. Sedangka jesika hanya mengeluarkan protes-protes yang tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh jongin.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kasar dan berjalan menuju kamar. Hari ini benar-benar membuwatnya lelah, lelah badan, fikiran dan hati tentu saja. Kyungsoo melemparkan tasnya di atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sebelah tanganya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Kata-kata suho kembali terngiang-ngiang di otaknya '' maafkan aku kyung, tapi aku sudah bertungan dengan yeoja lain''. hatinya lagi-lagi berdenyut nyeri, tanpa kyungsoo sadari air mata yag sedari tadi ia tahan jatuh juga.

Braaakkk…

Gelap.. kondisi kamar kyungsoo memang gelap. Ia memang tak berniat menyalaka lampu kamarnya.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo dan meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu di balik pintu.

'' jangan nyalakan lampunya jongin'' pinta kyungsoo parau.

Jongin hanya mendengus kasar berbalik dan berjalan meuju ranjang kyugsoo. Menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan kesal. '' soo, harusnya kau tau ini seoul bukan diegu, kau dari mana saja baru pulang'' cerca jongin.

Kyungsoo yang hanya mendegarnya tak berniat membalas ucapan jogin sama sekali, ia masih sibuk menenangka hatinya dan juga fikiranya yang mendadak semakin kacau. Ia masih belum rela mendegar suho bahwa dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Jadi perasaannya selama ini salah, sia-sia dan berbuah menyakitkan. Selama 3 tahun menyukai sosok suho da selam itu pula ia seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya juga masih berfikir keras menerjemahkan sikap manis suho terhadapnya mulai dari pelukan, sentuhan tangan dan terkahir ciuman manis mereka itu semua masih membuwat kyungsoo bertanya-tanya meskpiun sudah di jawab oleh suho jika apa yang dia lakukan pada kyungsoo hanya di dasari hubugan sahabat. Gila! Bagi kyungsoo itu hanya lah alasan yang mengada-ngada. Bahkan ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi saat bertemu bagi kyungsoo benar-benar manis. Jika memang dia sudah memiliki tunangan kenapa dia menciumku.

'' astaga kyungsoo, jawablah pertanyaanku!'' Tanya jongin gusar.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya dengan samar. Matanya yang bulat menatap langit-langit kamar yag gelap.

''jongin bisakan kau menujukkan padaku ciuman yang menandakan namja mencintai sang yeoja''

Jongin tersentak kaget, menatap kyungsoo dengan mata melebar dalam kegelapan '' apa maksudmu?!'' Tanya jongin balik.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dan mengubah posisinya duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap jongin sendu dalam kamarnya yang gelap hanya di temani cahanya bulan yag menerobos dari kaca jendela kamar kyungsoo.

'' aku hanya ingin membedakan, ciuman nafsu dan cinta'' ujar kyungsoo pelan. Entah setan apa yang sekarang merasuk dalam diri kyungsoo, sampai memikirkan hal gila seperti ini.

Jongin menatap kyugsoo menyelidik '' kau? Ada masalah dengan manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki'' ujar jongin. Meskipun ruangan kamar kyungsoo gelap, ia masih bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi kyungsoo yang sendu.

Kyungsoo meggelangkan kepalanya pelan '' tidak! kau salah!''

'' lalu apa?! Kau fikir bisa membohongiku!, kau lupa? Aku tau siapa dirimu soo, apa lagi jika tidak masalah namja sampai membuwatmu begini, meminta hal-hal yang konyol''

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam '' bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku tanpa banyak bertanya? Kau tau aku megumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan ini dengan susah!''

Jongin mengusak rambutya dengan kasar '' jangan pernah berfikir aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu'' geram jogin. Dalam hati jongin mengutuk namja yang sudah membuwat kyungsoo meminta hal konyol seperti ini. Ia yakin kyungsoo sekarang sedang terluka. Bukannya jongin tak menginginkan ciuman dengan kyungsoo hanya saja ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh kyungsoo sampai dia menerima cintanya.

Yaps! Jongin sudah mengungkapkan perasaan tertariknya pada kyungsoo setahun yang lalu. Yang hanya di tanggapi kyungsoo dengan bercanda sama sekali tak menganggap perasan jongin dengan serius. Jongin sempat merasa putus asa dengan perasaannya pada kyungsoo dengan melapiaskannya pada wanita-waita yang ia bawa tiap malam. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya jika bisa dikatakan secuil hatinya sudah di ikat oleh kyungsoo yang membuwat jongin tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Tangan kyungsoo bergerak memegang tangan jongin '' aku mohon sekali saja'' ujar kyungsoo dan menatap jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar '' tidak!'' ujarnya mencoba menahan gejolak dalam hatinya saat menatap mata bening kyungsoo .

''jongin?''

Jongin menghela nafas pela berkali-kali '' istirahatlah,fikiranmu sedang kacau'' ujar jongin menenangkan dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menangkap gerakan tubuh jongin yang akan meniggalkanny, bangkit berdiri dan meraih dan menarik tangan jongin dengan cepat, tepat saat jongin berbalik kyungsoo meempelkan bibirya ke bibir jongin. Jongin terdiam atas perlakuan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo yang merasakn jongin hanya diam saja, mencoba menggerakkan secara pelan bibirnya di atas bibir jongin. tangan kyungsoo kini sudah beralih memeluk leher jongin dengan erat.

Jongin yang mendapati kyungsoo menggerakak bibirya di atas bibirnya sendiri tak dapat membendung hasrat yang sudah ia tahai sedari tadi. Jongin mulai membalas ciuman kyungsoo dengan tempo yang sama, pelan, lembut dan yang sejak dulu menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan semuanya. Namja mana yang tahan tinggal satu atap dengan yeoja yang dia cintai untuk tidak menyentuhya bahkan hanya sekedar mencium kening saja jongin harus manahannya setengah hidup.

jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir kyungsoo dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Sedangkan kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan ciuman jongin dan mencoba menikmatinya. Jongin semakin mendesak tubuh kyungsoo tanpa kyungsoo sadari posisi mereka berdua saling tindih di atas ranjang kyungsoo. Jongin seakan-akan lupa diri atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Entah setan dari mana yang mempengaruhi jongin dan kyungsoo saat ini, ciuman yang dimaksud hanya sekedar permintaan konyol kini berubah menjadi panas. Jongin yang merasa punggungnya di pukul oleh kyungsoo mulai melepas ciumanya. Jongin merasa terengah dan menatap kyungsoo sendu tepat di atas wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap jongin tajam.

'' apa ini ciuman namja untuk yeoja yang dicintainya?'' Tanya kyungsoo bodoh. Kyungsoo pun tak mencoba menyingkirkan jongin dari atas tubuhnya. Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo terkekeh pelan '' huum, kira-kira seperti ciuman tadi''.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir.

Jongin mendengus '' astaga soo, aku hampir gila'' jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Jongin sendiri dari awal tak menyangka untuk membalas mencium kyungsoo seperti tadi. yang jongin khawatirkan sekarang adalah dirinya. Setelah ia merasakan bibir kyungsoo utuk pertama kali, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin lagi dan lagi merasakan bibir ranum kyungsoo. Astaga jongin benar-benar mengutuk sifat liarnya. Jika begini bagaimana ia bisa tinggal satu atap lagi dengan kyungsoo, ia tidak yakin jika dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung melihat jongin yang berada di atasnya. Bukannya ia tak mengerti perasaan jongin yang menyukainya. Hanya saja kenapa dirinya sampai sekarang tak memberikan jawaban bagi jongin, suho yah hanya nama itu yang mengisi hati kyungsoo dan tak bisa menerima jongin saat itu. Tapi sekarang ?! setelah ia merasakan ciumannya degan jongin, hatinya berdesir hangat.

Jongin bangkit berdiri. Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan jongin. Jongin beranjak keluar kamar kyungsoo.

'' kau mau kemana''

Jongin menoleh pada kyungsoo '' mencari gembok''.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran '' gembok? Untuk apa?''

'' untuk menggembok kamarmu! Kau tau aku tak yakin jika selanjutnya kau akan selamat'' ujar jongin sedikit kesal juga akan dirinya.

kyungsoo terkekeh ''baiklah carilah gembok sekuat mungkin utntuk menyelamatkan ku dari nafsu liar mu''

''sialan kau soo'' geram jongin sambil menutu pinu kamar kyungsoo

blaaammmmm

.

.

.

TBC…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong …^^

Mian chapter 2 baru muncul… jika ada typo mohon maklum, alurnya mungkin kecepetan.

Saya berencana ff ini chap 5 end hehehe.. dan maaf jika kaisoo a kurang greget.. heheh

Sekian dari saya.. makasi buwat review nya.

Review nya ditunggu kembali..


	3. Chapter 3

**My lovers**

#warning : typo ada dimana2.. hehe  
miane..^^

Bagi kyungsoo, suho adalah segalanya. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan lelaki itu lewat chatting, ia sudah jatuh cinta. Apa lagi setelah bertatap muka di seoul.

Jongin adalah rekan sekantor kyungsoo. Dengan alasan tidak bisa hidup sendiri dan ingin melindungi kyungsoo, dengan sedikit merayu bos nya jongin berhasil tinggal satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo. Diam-diam jongin menaruh hati pada kyungsoo meskipun sifat playboynya mendarah daging.

Kini keputusan ada di tangan kyungsoo, mengejar cinta sejatinya atau meinggalkan segalanya..

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai sambil menyeret tas kopernya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Yaps! Kyungsoo sekarang berada di pulau jeju untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan sedikit liburan di akhir tugasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ia akan berlibur bersama keluarganya nanti. Mendadak kyungsoo menunduk sedih untuk lima hari kedepan ia akan berpisah dengan jongin. Buru-buru kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba mengusir fikiran aneh yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya tentang jongin. jatungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Sebelah tangan kyungsoo teragkat menyentuh dada sebelah kiri '' astaga kenapa dengan jantungku'' keluhnya, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hanya mendengar nama jongin jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Drrttt.. drrrttt….

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar. Tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya.

''yeobeseyeo'' sapa kyungsoo, 'bahkan namja ini berumur panjang, baru saja difikirkan' batin kyungsoo

''apa kau akan lama ada disana?'' Tanya sebuah suara di seberang telpon.

Kyungsoo mendengus '' astaga jongin, bahkan aku baru meninggalkan mu selama 2 jam!apa kau sudah sampai di apartemen?'' kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Sedangkan jongin….

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, melepas kemeja panjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi '' sudah dan karena aku tak rela jika kau tinggal sendirian sayang''

Blaamm… suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup pelan.

''berlebihan''

Jongin menyalakan kran air. Terdengar suara gemericik air. kyungsoo yang mendengar suara tersebut mengernyit ia paksa untuk menganalisa kemungkinan yang jongin lakukan sekarang ''tidak, kau tau soo aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Siapa yang mengurusku, yang memasak makanan untukku dan satu lagi …'' ujar jongin menggantung.

''kau mandi?'' Tanya kyungsoo spontan.

''hehe, iya ini sudah dalam keadaan telanjang kalau kau ingi tau'' ujar jongin tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menggeram sebal '' jongin!''teriak kyungsoo tepat di depan ponselnya. Dan tersangka jongin sontak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan kyungsoo.

Tanpa memakan waktu lama dan mendengar ocehan aneh jongin kyungsoo memutuskan panggilanya dan menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan horor.

' astaga tuhan, kenapa kau ijinkan makhluk menyebalkan seperti jogin tinggal bersamaku'' keluh kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

Sedangkan sang tersangka jongin hanya nyengir saat panggilannya di putus secara sepihak oleh kyungsoo. Jongin tau pasti gadis itu sedang kesal. ia menatap ponselnya sendu, baru di tinggal kyungsoo 2 jam saja ia sudah merasakan rindu yang dalam. jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meraih kemeja yang akan ia kenakan dan memakainya, sekali lagi kyungsoo melihat penampilannya, setelah cukup yakin dan percaya diri, ia melangkah keluar kamar.

''eoh, anak eomma sudah cantik, kau mau kemana sayang?'' Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain eomma kyungsoo saat berpapasan di depan pintu kamar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis '' aku mau berkunjung ke rumah baekhyun eomma, sudah cukup lama aku tak bertemu dengannya''.

'' apa pekerjaanmu di jeju sudah selesai''

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan '' ne omma, sekarang aku mendapat cuti untuk pulang kerumah''

Sang eomma tersenyum manis '' apa kekasih mu tak ikut pulang juga'' tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengeryit heran, kekasih? kekasih yang mana ? kyungsoo mencoba berfikir keras, apa jangan-jangan yang di maksud suho. '' kekasih yang mana maksud eomma?'' Tanya kyungsoo balik.

'' ck, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang sering kamu panggil hitam itu kyung'' jawabnya polos.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya rasanya ingin tersedak air liurnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa eommanya beranggapan jika jongin adalah kekasihya.

''jongin, apa yang eomma maksud kim jongin? Astaga eomma'' jawab kyungsoo tak percaya sambil memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan kandidat yang paling kuat yang kyungsoo kira adalah suho. Tunggu tapi bagaimana eommanya bisa tau tentang jongin selama ini kyungsoo hanya bercerita tentang cirri-ciri suho pada sang eomma dan sama sekali tak pernah memanggil suho itu hitam. tapi ini apa?baekhyun? ya ini pasti ulah baekhyun yang bercerita tentang jongin pada eommanya. Kandidat yang paling kuat yang sudah membocorkan rahasianya.

Eomma kyungsoo hanya menatap heran dengan reaksi kyungsoo '' wae? Apa salah''

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kedua tangannya terangkat memegang kedua bahu sang eomma '' eomma, biar aku jelaskan. Jongin bukan kekasihku, mungkin hampir jadi kekasihku, aku masih mempertimbangkannya''

'' tapi baekhyun bilang kalian sudah berpacaran''

'' astaga eomma, apa yang dikatakan baekhyun tolong jangan di percaya'' kyungsoo melepas pegangan tangannya di bahu sang eomma dan melipat kedua tanganya di atas dadanya '' lagian, eomma kenapa lebih percaya baekhyun dari pada anak eomma sendiri eoh'' jawab kyungsoo dengan di hiasi wajah yang cemberut.

Eomma kyungsoo terkekeh pelan '' baiklah-baiklah maafkan eomma, lalu namja yang bernama suho itu bagaimana?'' Tanya sang eomma yang langsung mendapat reaksi wajah kyungsoo yang sendu. Sang eomma menatapnya khawatir.

''wae?'' tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan '' ania eomma, dia sudah memiliki tunangan'' jawabnya pelan.

Eomma kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa memeluk kyungsoo dan menepuk punggungnya pelan, memberikan kekuatan pada sang anak.

'' gweanchana, jongin mungkin memang jodohmu kyung'' ujar eomma kyungsoo menggoda.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung melepas pelukan sang eomma dan menatap tak suka '' eomma'' ujarnya merajuk.

Sang eomma hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak rambut lembut kyungsoo '' eomma tak akan ikut campur, kau sudah dewasa kyung, kau bisa memilih siapa yang terbaik untuk mu''

Kyungsoo mengagguk pelan '' ne omma'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

''sudah pergi sana, baekhyun mugkin sudah menunggumu dengan cemberut jika kau telat.

''ne, aku berangkat eomma'' pamit kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi sang eomma dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Jongin mondar-madir di dalam apartemennya yang sepi. Inilah keadaan yang sangat tidak ia sukai jika kyungsoo pergi. sepi, bosan , kelaparan dan keadaan apartement yang cukub bisa di bilang berantakan. Jika kyungsoo pulang ia jamin jongin tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malamnya selama 1 minggu, tapi sepertiya jongin tak memperdulikan itu.

'' lapar'' keluh jongin sambil berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia tak menyadari jika aktifitasnya mondar-mandir menguras tenaga sampai membuwatnya lapar.

Lagi-lagi jongin mendengus keras-keras, saat mengetahui isi kulkasnya kosong. ''kyungsoo'ah kapan kau akan kembali'' keluhnya lagi sambil menekuk jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis mencoba berhitung berapa hari sudah dirinya ditinggal kyungsoo '' masih 2 hari lagi'' ujarnya lemas dan sedikit membanting pintu kulkas sampai tertutup. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi, tangannya meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak mengenaskan di bawah kursi '' terpaksa harus makan-makanan instan lagi'' lagi dan lagi jongin hanya bisa mengeluh. ''aku merindukanmu soo'' gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesap kopinya, menatap kyungsoo penuh curiga.

'' aku yakin pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu kau dengan jongin'' tuduhnya telak. Yang mendapat jitakan keras dari kyungsoo di kepalanya. Baekhyun meringis tak suka.

'' baiklah-baiklah terserah penilaianmu, tapi jangan menyebar fitnah pada eomma jika aku sudah mejalin hubungan dengan jongin baek'' protes kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo kembali bertemu selama dua tahun mereka berpisah di sebuah kafe yang sering mereka berdua datangi saat masih sekolah dulu. Duduk di pojok ruangan dan mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Seperti saat ini melampiaskan rasa rindu dengan mengobrol tanpa batas.

'' siapa yang meyebar fitnah, memang benar begitu kenyataanya kok'' ujar baekhyun cuek sambil meyandarkan punggunya ke sandaran kursi.

Kyungsoo mendengus '' bahkan aku sama sekali belum merasakan apa-apa jika di dekat jongin baek, perasaan yang sering kau bilang dengan ketertarikan itu, seperti remaja sekarang bilang tidak ada chemistry nya'' elak kyugsoo. Dalam hati kyungsoo tak membenarkan ucapanya tadi, entah sejak kapan hatinya mulai berdesir jika jongin hanya sekedar menatapnya, jantungnya juga sudah mulai sedikit aneh sepertinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menatap kyungsoo menyelidik. Mencari setiap arti sorot mata kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba bakhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu '' mwo?''

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan duduk kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi '' anio, sejak kapan kau bisa berbohong di depanku, kyung'' ujar baekhyun, menatap cangkir kopinya sambil memainkan telunjuknya di pinggiran atas cangkir kopi dengan gerakan memutar '' aku kecewa''ujarnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah '' bukan begitu baek, kau bahkan mengerti maksudku''.

'' anio, aku bahkan tak mengerti jalan fikiranmu'' keluh baekhyun '' dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada jongin?''

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya ke atas dalam diam.

Baekhyun berdecak pelan '' kau sadar tidak, saat kau bilang padaku bahwa suho berjodoh dengan mu dengan mengatakan semua teori-teori konyolmu seolah-olah kau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatian suho, tapi dengan mata telanjang kau menelantarkan jongin yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan masih single ya meskipun kebiasaan buruknya itu pasti sangat menyebalkan dan lebih memilih suho yang sudah berstatus tunangan yixing, oh kyungsoo jalan fikiranmu sulit untuk ku mengerti'' gerutu baekhyun panjang lebar sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

'' siapa yang tau jika suho sudah memiliki yixing baek! Dia begitu pintar menyembunyikan hubunganya '' bela kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Memang benar kenyataannya seperti itu bukan.

''terlalu pintar atau kau yang terlalu menutup mata dan telinga. Eoh, ayolah kyung bahkan kau saja masih memungkiri jika suho sudah milik yixing, kau juga tau jika di badingkan kau tidak sebanding yixing''

Jleebb.. kata-kata baekhyun tepat mengenai harga diri kyungsoo. Memang benar sampai detik ini kyungsoo masih memungkiri jika suho sudah milik yixing. yeoja pintar, anggun, lembut dan berkelas anak dari pemilik perusahaan majalah ternama di korea yang selalu lalu lalang di dunia modeling. tapi bahkan dengan kasat mata ini semua juga bukan sepenuhnya salah kyungsoo, saat perkenalan kyungsoo dan suho dimulai, namja itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan apa dia memiliki hubungan atau tidak dan bahkan sampai kyungsoo pun dapat tertipu dengan sikap suho. merelakan dirinya di peluk, dicium sesuka hati suho. jika mengingat itu semua kyungsoo benar-benar seperti yeoja bodoh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, menatap kosong cangkir kopinya '' aku pernah mendengar seseorang yeoja berkata padaku ' sebelum mereka melangkah ke pelaminan, masih ada kesempatan untuk ku merebutnya bukan?'' jawab kyungsoo sinis. Yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam baekhyun.

''bahkan kau benar-benar sudah gila!''hardik baekhyun '' lupakan cinta konyol mu itu, suho sudah memilih yixing dari pada dirimu, jika kau tetap memaksa kau hanya akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, aku benar-benar tak mengenal sosok kyungsoo sahabatku dulu'' baekhyun benar-benar geram melihat tingkah kyungsoo. Apa hebatnya laki-laki seperti suho yang sampai di pertahakan kyungsoo seperti ini. Apa yang kyungsoo lihat dari suho pendidikanya, pekerjaannya, latar belakangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti , benar cinta memang buta 'batin baekhyun setengah kesal'.

Sepertinya kyungsoo tak menghiraukan apa yang di ucapkan baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati kopinya dalam diam. Baekhyun yang sekali lagi melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang menyebalkan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

'' kyung aku peduli padamu, aku hanya berpesan ikuti kata hatimu yang paling dalam'' ujar baekhyun tenang dan meraih tas di sampingnya , bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri yang masih menikmati kopinya dalam diam tanpa melihat kepergian baekhyun.

Saat memastikan kepergian baekhyun lewat ekor matanya, kyungsoo meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kafe yang berwarna black dengan sedikit hiasan bintang yang berwarna warni, setitik liquit jatuh membasahi pipinya. Semua pembicaraan yang di lalukannya dengan baekhyun berhasil memukul hati nuraninya dengan keras, semua yang dikatakan baekhyun memang benar seharusnya ia mulai meninggalkan suho, melupakan cintanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal, bukan malah ingin merebut suho dari yixing. Bolehkah untuk kali ini kyungsoo berlaku egois, ia hanya ingin memiliki suho. Kyungsoo dipaksa sadar dari lamunannya saat ponselnya bergetar..

Kyungsoo perlu mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukanya jemarinya menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

''kyungsoo kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau dinikahkan di sana?'' pertanyaan beruntun langsung menyapa pendengaran kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merengut sebal '' apa maksud mu, jongin?'' Tanya kyungsoo balik

'' ya, maksudku kenapa kau di diegu lama sekali, aku berfikir apa kau dinikahkan disana. Cepatlah pulang aku seperti namja terlantar di apartemen''

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus mendengarkan keluhan jongin '' aku bahkan tak berniat kembali ke apartemen'' jawab kyungsoo cuek, kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kafe.

'' jangan bercanda denganku, jika besok aku tak melihatmu di apartemen, jangan salahkan aku jika detik itu juga kau akan menemukan ku di rumahmu'' jawab jongin seenaknya.

Kyungsoo berdecak '' sepertinya sekumpulan yeoja koleksimu tak berguna ,wah hebat kau jongin, sudah sadar ya?''kali ini kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, berjalan mendekat ke jalan raya, matanya menangkap sebuah taxi dan melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memberhentikan taksi tersebut.

'' sialan kau soo, kau saja bisa kenapa aku tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi namja baik-baik untuk mendapatkan mu, kau harus tau itu'' suara jongin kembali menyapa pendengaran kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu taksi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok penumpang. Dan megucapkan alamat tujuannya pada sopir taksi.

'' untuk mendapatkanku?'' kyungsoo terbahak, jongin hanya merengut kesal yag tak terlihat oleh kyungsoo

'' apa yang kau tertawakan!''

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' tidak ada, lupakan'' ujarnya yang masih terdengar menahan tawa yang jelas tak akan terlihat oleh jongin.

'' lagian sooman juga manja, presentasi seperti itu saja harus menyuruhmu biasanya juga dia sendiri yang menangani''

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela taksi '' beruntunglah sooman manja dan masih mau mempekerjakan aku, jika tidak siap-siap bulan depan aku di tendang dari kantor dan apartemen''

'' bahkan jika kau di keluarkan, aku akan ikut bersamamu'' jawab jongin meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar '' kau terlalu banyak menonton drama jongin, sudah ya aku tutup teleponnya, eomma sedang meyuruhku untuk menemui namja yang akan di jodohkan denganku'' ujar kyungsoo menggoda.

''yaakk, kyungsoo jangan tutup telp..''

Piip… suara jongin menghilang di antara udara.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, ia edarkan lagi padangannya keluar jendela. Sosok jongin kini memenuhi seluruh ruang otaknya, entah sejak kapan ia mulai membandingkan sosok jongin dengan suho. perkataan baekhyun kembali terlitas di benaknya, apa ia harus melepas cintanya untuk suho atau meraih cinta jongin yang dia berikan untuk dirinya. Jika kyungsoo boleh serakah, jika memang kyungsoo bisa memiliki mereka berdua dalam satu waktu rasanya ia ingin melakukan hal seperi itu. Tapi sayang hidup di dunia di takdirkan untuk memilih.

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi tamu, melempar tas ranselnya sembarangan dan melempar sepatunya asal. Jika di lihat secara menyeluruh berbagai benda kini tak berada di tempat semestinya, kondisinya pun mirip seperti kapal pecah. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, saat menemukan kondisi apartemennya yang mengenaskan dan masih tak menemukan sosok kyungsoo padahal sudah lima hari ia pulang. Jongin merasa lapar, ia paksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi nyamanya dan berjalan menuju dapur, tepat saat berdiri di depan pintu kulkas matanya menagkap sebuah note kecil yang tertempel manis di daun pintu kulkas,

'' **aku pergi belanja sebentar, jika aku pulang dan menemukanmu di apartemen aku berjanji akan membunuhmu kim jongin -_-!'' D.O**

bunyi pesan yang tertempel itu pun membuwat kening jongin berkerut samar, saat membacanya tapi detik itu juga senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa berfikir lama ia berlari menuju kamar berdaun pintu dengan warna drak grey, mengabaikan ancaman yang tertulis jelas di note kecil tadi. matanya lagi-lagi berbinar saat menemuka sebuah koper milik kyungsoo masih tergeletak manis disisi tempat tidur.

'' astaga aku fikir dia tidak aka kembali'' ujar jongin riang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar kyungsoo yang rapi, tangannya meraih sebuah bingkai foto kyungsoo dengan dirinya dengan background namsan tower, foto itu di ambil saat mereka berdua melakukan liburan berdua. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kenangan itu. Dalam foto itu kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik, wajah polosnya tanpa ekspresi yang hanya mengundang rasa gemas.

'' bahkan kau tau, jika kau pergi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar tanpamu'' ujar jongin sendiri ibu jarinya mengusap foto kyungsoo dengan senyuman samar terukir di wajah tampannya. Bagi jongin lima hari seperti lima tahun tak bertemu dengan kyungsoo Jongin meletakkan kembali foto tersebut di tempatnya berasal di atas meja kerja kyungsoo. Ekor matanya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang bertuliskan '' my diary''. Tangan jongin meraih buku tersebut . rasa penasaran akan isi buku tersebut membuwat jongin ingin membacanya.

'' ini pasti diary kyungsoo '' gumamya pelan. Ia membawanya melangkah mendekat ke ranjang kyungsoo dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana dan mulai membaca isinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menenteng dua plastik besar penuh dengan belanjaannya hari ini dan menggerutu kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal, ia pulang disambut dengan kondisi apartemen yang sangat mengenaskan dan sama sekali tak menemukan korban luapan emosinya di sana. Ditambah isi kulkas yang kosong melompong dan sukses semakin mebuatnya mendidih menahan amarah.

Dengan kesal kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar berharap dengan cepat sampai di apartemen dan akan membunuh jongin jika ia sampai menemukannya di apartemen. Tak butuh waku lama ia sampai di gedung apartemenya mengingat tempatnya belanja tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan membawa semua belanjaannya yang lumayan berat kyungsoo berhasil sampai di depan pintu apartemenya. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di bawah dan tangannya menekan password apartemenya.

Kliiikkk….

Kyungsoo meraih tas plastic belanjaanya dan melangkah masuk, matanya menemukan kondisi apartemen yang masih sepi seperti saat ia tinggal pergi untuk belanja.

'' ternyata dia belum pulang'' gumamnya dan melangkah masuk menuju dapur, ekor matanya melirik jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja tamu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Dahi kyungsoo berkerut samar.

'' harusnya ia sudah pulang'' gumamya lagi,sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja pantry dapur. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen yang lebih mirip kapal pecah. Kyungsoo mendengus keras, lebih baik ia membereskan apartemennya dulu baru memasak sesuatu untuk jongin nanti pikir kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya agar nyaman saat bersih-bersih nanti.

Ckleeekkkk….

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat menemukan jongin di dalam kamarnya '' jongin, ternyata kau sudah pu…'' kata-kata kyungsoo menggantung tatkala matanya menatap jongin duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menangkap buku yang sangat ia kenal berada di tangan jongin. Kyungsoo melangkah cepat kea rah jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sedangka jongin yang sudah menyadari kedatangan kyungsoo sejak awal, hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya saat mendekat ke arahnya.

Sreeetttt…..

Dengan cepat kyungsoo merampas buku diary nya dan menatap maik mata jongin dengan tajam dan penuh amarah '' apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku jongin!'' ujar kyungsoo dingin setengah mendesis menahan amarah tepat di hadapan jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah sekarang, ia masih memaklumi jika jongin masuk kamarnya seenak hatinya tapi jika sampai membaca buku diarynya ia benar-benar tak menyukai itu.

Jongin diam, kepalanya menunduk menatap karpet bulat baby blue yang menghiasi kamar kyungsoo. Otaknya masih mencerna semua tulisan-tulisan di dalam buku diary kyungsoo.

''kim jongin!, aku bertanya padamu, apa yang sed..'' lagi-lagi kalimat kyungsoo terputus saat jongin tiba-tiba berdiri. Kini tubuhnya berhadapan tepat dengan tubuh jongin, membuwat kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan kakinya dan menggenggam erat buku diarynya . Jongin akhirnya menatap kyungsoo dingin tanpa berkata apapun jongin melangkah keluar kamar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja semakin membuwatnya kesal '' kim jongin! Aku sedang berbicara padamu! Kau tak berhak membaca buku ku'' bentak kyungsoo yang sukses menghentikan langkah kai yang akan mencapai pintu kamar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghirup udara dengan kasar, menahan emosinya yang semakin memuncak melihat sikap jongin yang meyebalkan baginya dan tak ada kata maaf darinya yang telah lancang membaca buku diarynya., buku yang telah menjadi tulisan perjalanan hidup kyungsoo.

Jongin berbalik menghadap kyungsoo '' maafkan aku yang telah lancang membaca bukumu dan aku hanya menyarankan jangan membuwat api jika kau belum siap terkena panasnya yang akan membakar seluruh tubuhmu'' ujar jongin datar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis '' haa, bahkan aku yakin kau sudah membaca semuanya. Kau sama sekali tak mengerti, jangan sok peduli padaku! Kau fikir jika kau mencintaiku kau berhak mengatur hidupku, eoh!''

Jongin menatap kyungsoo tajam dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati kyungsoo dan meraih sebelah tangan kyungsoo menariknya mendekat dan sukses membentur tubuh jongin ''dengar! Benar aku sudah membaca semuanya dan Jika kau memilih untuk melakukan teori konyolmu itu aku hanya menyarankan jangan bermain api jika kau tak bisa menahan panasnya. Aku tau siapa dirimu soo! Bukannya aku sok peduli padamu, aku hanya mencintaimu bukankah sejak awal aku selalu memberikan hatiku untukmu tapi sayang kau sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menyentuhnya jangankan menyentuhnya meliriknya pun sepertinya kau tak sudi, jika kau tetap yakin ingin merebut suho dari yixing, aku berjanji akan menjadi musuh mu kyungsoo !'' ujar jongin dingin setengah mendesis.

Kali ini jongin merasa benar-benar marah atas sikap kyungsoo. Jongin tak habis fikir jika kyungsoo sampai memiliki ingin merebut suho dari yixing. sosok kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di depanya seperti bukan sosok kyungsoo yang selama ini dia kenal. Ia memang tak mengetahui detail cerita kyungsoo dan suho seperti apa. Yang ia tahu hanya sekedar kyungsoo sangat mencintai suho, dengan berbagai teori-teori yang ia ungkapkan pada jongin seolah-olah suho adalah jodohnya yang membuwat perasaan jongin jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan sampai saat ini pun jongin seperti tak bisa menyentuh sedikit hati kyungsoo yang membuwatnya lelah dan rasanya seperti ingin menyerah. Kini setelah membaca diary kyungsoo, jongin telah memutuskan untuk menyerah akan perasaanya untuk kyungsoo jika memang itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

Kini jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan kyungsoo, menatap kyungsoo lekat-lekat dengan sendu '' maafkan aku jika kau terbebani atas perasaanku padamu, mulai sekarang tolong abaikan dan aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sampai disini'' ujar jongin berbalik meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung mencerna semua perkataan jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung jongin yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan semakin mengabur.

Blaammmm….

Suara pintu apartemen tertutup dengan keras. Dan di iringi merosotnya tubuh kyungsoo terduduk di atas karpet bulat baby bluenya. Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan jongin sebuah perasaan takut kehilangan muncul di dalam hatinya. Bahunya bergetar pelan..kyungsoo terisak di dalam kamarnya di hiasi keheningan yang menyelimuti isak tangsinya.

.

.

.

TBC…..

hufffttttt… maafkan saya. Jika kali ini ceritanya ancur #saya merasa ff ini udah tak layak lanjut.

Saya tak tau kenapa, saat mengetahui hubungan baekhyun dan taeyeon fill saya untuk buwat ff lenyap entah kemana di tambah couple ring chansoo sudah lengkap derita saya sebagai chanbaek ship T_T sakitnya itu disini mamen #nujuk dada :D

Susah payah saya bangun fill lagi dengan melihat momen-moment mereka yang semakin hari semakin sedikit, membaca review'' kalian semua, Dan saya memutuskan mulai dengan lanjutin ini ff, meskipun ff ini tidak ada unsur chanbaek nya maaf terkena inbasnya

Sekali lagi terima kasih buwat yang sudah baca dan review kritikannya juga terima kasih  
semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan dan mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

#BOWWW

Review di harapkan kembali ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**My lovers**

Bagi kyungsoo, suho adalah segalanya. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan lelaki itu lewat chatting, ia sudah jatuh cinta. Apa lagi setelah bertatap muka di seoul.

Jongin adalah rekan sekantor kyungsoo. Dengan alasan tidak bisa hidup sendiri dan ingin melindungi kyungsoo, dengan sedikit merayu bos nya jongin berhasil tinggal satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo. Diam-diam jongin menaruh hati pada kyungsoo meskipun sifat playboynya mendarah daging.

Kini keputusan ada di tangan kyungsoo, mengejar cinta sejatinya atau meinggalkan segalanya..

.

.

.

kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan kantornya, sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya, kyungsoo rasa sudah terlambat 5 menit dari jam perjanjian, ini semua gara-gara rapat dadakan yang di adakan atasannya. Ia hanya takut namja itu akan marah. Pasalnya ialah yang memaksa suho untuk mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift, ia menghembuskan nafasya lega saat melihat pintu lift terbuka menandakan ada penumpang yang masuk.

'' chakkaman'' seru kyungsoo saat ia rasa jaraknya denga lift sudah dekat. kyungsoo setengah berlari dan berhasil mencapai lift sebelum tertutup, dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya utuk menahan lift agar tidak tertutup, tubuh kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat bertatapan dengan peumpang sebelumnya '' jongin'' gumamnya dalam hati dan entah kenapa rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya saat menatap mata jongin yang datar tanpa emosi. kyungsoo memutus kontak matanya dengan jongin dengan cepat masuk ke dalam lift membelakangi jongin, tanpa menyadari tatapan datar jongin telah berubah menjadi tatapan sendu sarat akan luka dan kerinduan.

Pertengkaran yang membuahkan permusuhan, jongin dan kyungsoo memutuskan melakukan gencatan senjata dalam beberapa hari ini, jongin yang jarang pulang ke apartemen, kyungsoo yang selalu menghindari jongin jika bertemu jongin di kantor ataupun di apartemen. Tak berbicara satu katapun, bersikap saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain. tapi tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah merindukan satu sama lain. tepat saat pertengkaran mereka terjadi kyungsoo mencoba menunggu jongin pulang sampai larut malam dan jatuh tertidur di ruang tamu, saat pagi menjelang kyungsoo memeriksa kamar jongin berharap namja tersebut sudah ada di dalam kamar dan jatuh tertidur, tapi kenyataanya kamar tersebut kosong, bahkan tepat tidurnya pun masih terlihat berantakan sama seperti terakhir di tinggalkan oleh sang penghuni kamar. Selang beberapa hari jongin datang ke apartemen tengah malam, dan menemukan kyungsoo teridur di sofa ruang tamu, jongin menghela nafas berat saat melihat kyungsoo tertidur dengan wajah damainya, jongin mendekat ke arah kyungsoo, mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan kyungsoo dan membelai surai hitam miliknya, menatapnya dengan sendu '' ya tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan yeoja ini'' gumamnya pelan . meskipun setiap melihat kyungsoo rasa kecewa itu muncul kembali. Dengan lembut jongin membelai pipi kyungsoo.

'' bahkan perasaan ini masih sama meskipun aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, aku malah merasa semakin hari semakin besar, apa yang harus aku lakukan soo?'' gumam jongin pelan mencoba berbicara dengan kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur.

jongin ingat saat pertama kali melihat sosok kyungsoo masuk ke perusahaan bersamaan dengan dirinya gadis mungil yang sekarang menjadi teman satu apartemenya telah menarik perhatiannya akan sosoknya, mungkin bisa di bilang jongin telah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihat sosok kyugsoo. di tambah kyungsoo masuk di devinisi yang akan selalu bekerja sama dengan devinisinya betapa senangnya diriya mengetahui itu, kesempatanya untuk mendekati kyungsoo lebih besar, tepat saat penepatan apartemen untuk karyawan jongin di tempatkan di apartemen golden,apartemen tersebut terletak 500 m dari gedung perusahaanya dan apartemen khusus untuk namja sedangkan kyungsoo di tempatkan di apartemen khusus yeoja terletak di sebelah kanan dari gedung perusahaannya. jongin yang saat itu mampu merayu bosnya untuk tinggal satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo mengatakan alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal, mulai dari kyungsoo adalah adik dari suami noonanya dan diberi amanat untuk mejaganya, jongin yang tak bisa hidup sendiri takut tinggal sendirian dan alasan-alasan konyolnya yang dengan mudahnya di setujui oleh bosnya. awalnya kyungsoo menolak mentah-metah ajakan jongin untuk tinggal satu apartemen. tapi dengan sedikit rayuan dari jongin entah setan apa juga yang sedag merasuki kyungsoo saat itu akhirnya menyutujui juga usul berbagi apartemen.

Kyungsoo bergerak pelan seolah terusik akan kata-kata jongin. Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi kyungsoo saat melihat pergerakan kyungsoo dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat kyungsoo kembali nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Jongin beranjak berdiri melangkah ke arah kamarnya untuk megambil beberapa baju. Setelah pertengkaranya dengan kyungsoo jongin memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah rekan kerjanya untuk sementara. Jongin beranjak keluar kamar dan meghampiri kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

''maafkan aku soo, aku harus pergi, disini di lubuk hatimu aku hanya bisa berharap semoga datang sebuah kejaiban yang membuwatmu bisa melihat ketulusan cintaku'' gumamnya pelan, sekali lagi jongin mengusap surai hitam kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

Cuupp…

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening kyungsoo tanpa menunggu waktu lagi jongin berajak keluar apartemen, meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri dengan setetes liquit yang jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa disadari jongin.

Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas saat jongin mencium keningnya membuwat Kyungsoo berdiri tak nyaman di depan jongin, matanya menatap ke layar kotak yang terletak di atas pintu lift yang bergerak turun menunjukkan beberapa angka menandakan lift tersebut telah melewati beberapa lantai dari gedung kantornya. Kyungsoo meruntuk dalam hati kenapa lift seolah bergerak lambat di saat situasi seperti ini. Berkali-kali sebelah kaki kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk lantai lift menimbulakan bunyi-bunyi khas dengan gelisah. Ekor matanya melirik pantulan diri jongin dari dinding lift. Jongin yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi semakin membuwat kyungsoo semakin gelisah. Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti kenapa ia gelisah ia hanya merasa sangat membeci situasi seperti ini. Sedangkan jongin, tatapanya tak pernah lepas dari kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di depanya dengan gelisah tanpa di sadari kyungsoo.

Tiiing…..

lift telah berhenti di lantai dasar, saat pintunya setengah terbuka kyungsoo dengan cepat melesakkan tubuhnya di antara pintu lift, tepat sebelum seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari lift sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya dengan kuat sontak membuwat kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam lift, dengan cekatan tangan jongin menekan tombol agar pintu lift terutup kembali dan menekan semua tombol angka di dinding lift dengan acak.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan kasar jongin dengan tiba-tiba tak mampu melawan, tepat setelah pintu lift kembali tertutup kyungsoo menghempaskan dengan keras tangan jongin yang masih setia menggenggam pergelangan lengannya.

'' lepaskan!'' seru kyungsoo marah dengan menatap jongin tajam.

Dengan berat hati jongin melepaskan genggaman tanganya, dan menatap balik kyungsoo dengan datar.

''ada apa denganmu! Kau gila!''

Jongin yang menatap kyungsoo datar kini berubah sendu ''aku akan pergi soo!'' ujar jongin datar tanpa emosi tak menghiraukan kyungsoo yang sepertiya menahan amarah.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin tak peduli '' kau fikir aku peduli!'' ujarnya ketus. Dan merubah posisinya membelakangi jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas berat tak memperdulikan ucapan ketus kyungsoo '' mungkin dalam 1 tahun kita tak bisa bertemu'' jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lemah menatap punggung kyungsoo.

tubuh kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar jongin akan pergi dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Kemana perginya? Kenapa mendadak ingin pergi? dengan siapa ia akan pergi? berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak kyungsoo dan sayangnya hanya bisa ia simpan dalam hati, egonya jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa penasaran akan alasan jongin pergi. jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sakit yang sangat hebat tapi sepertinya kyungsoo menepis akan rasa itu.

jongin yang melihat kyungsoo hanya diam lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan '' lima hari lagi aku akan berangkat bersama chanyeol hyung, sooman memberikan kita berdua pekerjaan di Indonesia dan sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sebenarnya sooman sudah memberikan ku tawaran ini dari satu bulan yang lalu tapi aku menolaknya karena aku tak mau meninggalkan dirimu, tapi sepertinya sekarang waktu yang pas untuk aku pergi''

Tingggg ….

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai paling atas gedung dan kembali tertutup, beruntuhlah jongin tak ada pegawai lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam lift yang mereka tempati.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya diam, ia hanya menggenggam tali tas kerjanya dengan kuat. Menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh tak jelas. Sedih, marah, kecewa menjadi satu tapi hanya bisa ia tahan tanpa meluapkannya.

'' miane, jika aku memberi tahu mu sekarang dengan cara seperti ini, aku juga bingung harus bilang bagaimana lagi un….-'' kalimat jongin menggantung saat kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap jongin dengan tajam.

'' dengar kim jongin,! Aku sama sekali tak peduli jika kau pergi sekalipun ke ujung dunia aku tak akan peduli dan Itu bukan urusanku!'' ujar kyungsoo penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Entah dorongan dari mana kyungsoo bisa mengucapkan kata-kata meyakitkan seperti itu.

Jongin yang mendengar itu semua seperti terlempar jauh ke lubang kegelapan yang tak memiliki dasar. Tak dipungkiri perasaanya kini hancur lebur.

Tingg ….

Pintu lift terbuka, kyungsoo melirik pada benda kotak di atas pintu lift yang menunjukkan angka satu, yang berarti lantai dasar dari kantornya. Tanpa fikir panjang kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan jongin yang masih berdiri diam mematung di dalam lift tanpa melihat kebelakang sama sekali.

Suho yang sedari tadi menunggu kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal, pasalnya iani sudah 10 menit dari waktu perjajian dan itu artinya kyungsoo terlambat dan suho sangat membenci akan hal itu. Matanya berkali-kali melirik jam mewah yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya menambah kesan maskulin atas penampilannya saat ini. Ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar gedung kantornya, tepat setelah keluar tubuhnya limbung, kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan saat bersama jongin hilang sudah rasanya ia tak sanggup berdiri.

Greebb …

Sepasang tangan menahannya agar tidak jatuh ''kyungsoo'ah gweanchana?'' Tanya suho khawatir. Suho yang melihat kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat berjanji akan melampiaskan kekesalannya yang telah menunggu, tapi saat melihat kyungsoo limbung dengan cepat suho berlari menghampirinya dan mengurungkan untuk melampiaskan kemarahanya.

Kyungsoo diam, secara teratur terdengar isakan keluar dari bibir kyungsoo '' hiks, jahat! Aku memang jahat!'' gumamnya parau di sela-sela isakannya.

Kini kyungsoo menyesal-menyesal tak seharusnya ia mengatakan kata yang kasar pada jongin, apa yang di ucapkanya berbalik dengan isi hatinya, rasanya ia ingin mencegah jongin pergi, ia juga ingin mengucapkan jika akan mencoba mencintai jongin dengan tulus, tapi nyatanya hanya kalimat-kalimat ketidakpedulian yang keluar dan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Suho mengernyit heran '' apa yang sedang terjadi? ''

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, suho yang melihat hal seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, medekapnya lembut sekedar ingin menenangkan '' gweanchana, semua akan baik-baik saja percayala'' ujar suho pelan dan mengusap punggung kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh suho dan menenggelamkan kepalnya di dada bidang milik suho.

Di sisi yang lain…..

Jongin merogoh saku mantelnya mencari ponselnya, setelah mendapatkannya tangannya menari di atas layar touchscreen ponselnya guna mencari kontak sesorang setelah mendapatkanya jongin mencoba menghubunginya.

'' hyung, bisakan keberangkatan kita di percepat'' ujar jongin secara langsug saat mendegar sapa'an dari orang sebrang telpon.

''bisa, wae?''

'' ania, aku hanya ingin pergi dengan cepat saja hyung''

'' kau yakin, kau sudah pamit dengan kyungsoo?''

'' sudah dan kyungsoo mendukungku'' bohong, yang ada semuanya semakin buruk batin jongin.

''ughm,, baiklah kau sekarang bisa datang kerumahku, kita akan beragkat besok di jam penerbangan pertama ''

Jongin mengangguk '' baiklah, gomawo chanyeol hyung''

Piiiip ….

Jongin memutuskan panggilannya, memejamkan matanya erat-erat '' semoga keputusan ini yang paling baik utuk kita soo'' gumamnya pelan.

.

..

.

Suho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali matanya melirik kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pemandangan keluar jendela.

''ehmm, kyungsoo'ah kita akan pergi kemana?'' Tanya suho mencoba membuka suara. Melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang sekarang sepertinya rencana mereka untuk pergi jalan-jalan akan gagal.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dengan suasana hatinya yang sekarang sepertinya lebih baik ia pulang. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menoleh ke arah suho.

'' kita pulang saja, kepalaku pusing'' ujar kyungsoo sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Suho menatap kyungsoo kecewa '' apa batal? Kyung aku sudah menuggumu lama dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku! Sekarang kau bilang ingin pulang dan membatalkannya'' protes suho.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mengetahui suho akan kecewa dan tak akan mengerti dengan kondisinya sekarang lagi-lagi hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan '' ok, maafkan aku. Tapi aku memang benar-benar pusing, bisa kah kau mengerti'' keluh kyungsoo.

Suho mendengus dengan keras '' baiklah'' ujarnya dan langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menatap suho, 'kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau mengerti tetang diriku, dan kenapa yang selalu mengerti diriku hanya jongin. Kau tau jujur aku marah karena itu bukan kau namja yang aku cintai, dan lucunya bahkan kau sudah milik orang lain tapi kenapa kau masih mau menemuiku' keluhnya tertahan, sebuah kesadaran memukul hatinya telak. Namja yang selama ini menjaganya, selalu ada untuknya, selalu mencoba mengerti dirinya dan mecintainya dengan tulus telah ia sakiti. Kyungsoo membuang muka ke samping menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan pemandangan sedikit kabur, semakin lama semakin tidak jelas pandangannya memburam, dan keluarlah setitik liquit jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Tak berapa lama mobil suho berhenti di depan gedung apartemen kyungsoo. Suho menatap kyungsoo yang masih diam dan membuang muka ke arah jendela.

'' kita sudah sampai, kyung''

Suho mendengar kyungsoo menghela nafas cukup berat dan menoleh ke arahnya.

'' pernahkah aku ada dihatimu? Pernahkan kau terbesit untuk selalu bersamaku? Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Dan pernahkan kau mencintaiku? Suho-ssi'' Tanya kyungsoo beruntun.

Suho yang mendengarnya hanya mengeryit heran.

''kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu''.

''jangan Tanya kenapa? Jawab saja dengan jujur''

Suho menatap kyungsoo lekat-lekat kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran jok kursi mobilnya, menarik nafas pelan dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke depan.

'' maafkan aku kyung'' ujarnya pelan dan sekali lagi kenyataan menyakitkan menghantam hati kyungsoo dengan keras.

Suho menoleh ke arah kyungsoo, menatap gadis itu dengan sendu '' aku ingin melakukan itu semua, tapi kau bahkan sudah tau aku memiliki yixing dan …''

''apa kau mencintaiku'' sahut kyungsoo cepat, membiarkan suho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Suho Nampak berfikir sejenak, keduah tangannya merengkuh pundak kecil kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam pelukanya.

'' miane, jeongmal miane'' ujar suho menyesal. Bukkannya ia tak mencintai kyungsoo hanya saja ia tak bisa melakukan itu dan menghianati yixing. Salahkan dirinya yang memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan lebih. Dan terlalu hanyut akan perasaan sukanya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya diam mematung, ternyata selama ini dirinya sama sekali tak pernah dicintai oleh suho, beginikah perasaan jongin sekarang? Tanya kyungsoo dalam hati. Dengan kuat kyungsoo mendorong suho melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa banyak bicara kyungsoo keluar dari mobil suho dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya tak menghiraukan suara suho yang mencoba memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemen, kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju kamar jongin dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Sepi, itulah kesan pertama yang di dapati kyungsoo saat masuk kedalam kamar jongin. Kyungsoo menyusuri meja kerja jongin yang untuk pertama kalinya kyungsoo melihat meja kerja jongin tertata rapi. Kali ini kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dinding milik jongin membukanya dengan pelan, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mendapati lemari tersebut setengahnya sudah kosong.

'' kau serius untuk pergi! kau jahat'' keluh kyungsoo, hei, siapa disini yang kau sebut jahat, bukankah kau yang sudah medorongnya untuk pergi. '' hiks..'' satu isakan keluar dari bibir mungil kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang patut di bilang jahat.

Tubuh kyungsoo merosot ke bawah, terduduk lemah, bahunya bergetar, suara isakan berkali-kali terdengar memenuhi kamar jongin.

'' miane, jeongmal miane jongin'ah'' gumamnya parau. Perasaan menyesal memenuhi seluruh hatinya. '' saranghae, hiks…jeongmal neomu saranghae'' gumamya lagi di sela-sela tangisnya. Sebuah pengakuan yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

_**Bandara internasional seoul… **_

Chanyeol duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu, berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mencari sosok yang sedang ia tunggu. Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya mendengus risih melihat tingkah chanyeol.

'' yak! Hyung bisakah kau diam!'' protes jongin lengkap dengan wajah masamnya.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap jongin cemas '' baekhyun belum datang jongin, 10 menit lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat''.

'' tunggulah sebentar lagi, baekhyun nona pasti datang''

Chanyeol mendesah pasarah '' aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya''

'' kau terlalu paranoit hyung!'' jawab jongin cuek sambil memainkan ponselnya.

''kyungsoo tak mengantarmu '' Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

Tubuh jongin terhenyak samar, mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan chanyeol yang tak ingin dia jawab dengan menyibukkan bermain dengan ponselnya.

'' kalian bertengkar lagi?'' chanyeol kembali bertanya seolah tak memperdulikan akan di jawab atau tidak.

Jongin lagi-lagi memilih diam.

chanyeol dan baekhyun bertemu saat baekhyun berkunjung ke apartemen kyungsoo di seoul bertepaan dengan chayeol yang memang waktu itu punya jaji dengan jongin dan menjemputnya di apartemen, berwal dari pertemuan singkat di apartemen jongin dan kyungsoo hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun telah terjalin samapai menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tepat saat itu juga suara dari pihak bandara berkumandang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat yang akan terbang menuju indonesia akan segera berangkat.

Jongin yang mendengarnya mulai merapikan tasnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang yang ia gunakan.

Chanyeol mulai gelisah, pasalnya baekhyun belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

'' chakkaman jongin.. .'' seru chanyeol. Jongin hanya mendengus kasar melihat tingkah temannya.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu chanyeol berlari kea rah ruang tunggu dan mencoba menyeruak di antara pengunjung bandara. Sosok mungilnya mempermudah ia untuk berlari di tengah-tengan bandara yang pagi ini sudah cukup ramai.

''chanyeol-ah'' serunya dengan lantang.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hatinya bersorak lega saat sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

'' baekhyun'ah'' seru chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan malas oleh jongin.

'norak' gumamnya pelan yang berhasil sampai di telinga chanyeol.

Chayeol menatap jongin sinis '' sirik''balas chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Jongin hanya melirik sebal kearah chanyeol '' jika mau megucapkan salam perpisahan, cepatlah atau kita akan tertinggal'' tutur jongin.

''araseo, kim jongin ''

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya dengan pelan saat sampai di tempat chanyeol dan jongin berada '' mi-an-e yeoll aku terlambat'' ujar baekhyun putus-putus.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum samar dan merengkuh baekhyun membawanya kedalam pelukanya yang nyaman '' gweanchana, terima kasih kau sudah datang''.

''baik-baiklah disana'' ujar baekhyun tersenyum menatap mata chanyeol dalam.

''ughm,, kau juga baik-baiklah disini, jangan berdekatan dengan namja manapun, araseo'' pesan chanyeol pada kekasih mungilnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan '' kau juga, awas jika aku sampai mendengar kau berkencan dengan yeoja di sana, kau akan mendapat undangan pernikahanku dengan pria lain'' ancam baekhyun yang membuwat chanyeol tertawa renyah.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat sepasang kekasih mengumar kemesraan di depan matanya.

'' oh, ayolah hyung palli, atau kau ku tinggal!'' protes jongin kesal.

'' sepertinya ada yang sudah tak sabar untuk meniggalkan cintanya di korea, baek'' canda chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari jongin.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan saat mendengar candaan kekasihnya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan berjalan mendekat ke arah jongin.

'' jongin-ah, percayakah kau jika kyungsoo mecintaimu'' ujar baekhyun setengah bertanya pada jongin.

'' apa maksud noona'' alis jongin mulai berkerut dalam.

'' maukah kau menunggu kyungsoo sekali lagi'' Tanya baekhyun sekali lagi.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya Nampak berfikir sejenak '' aku tidak yakin noona''.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas pasrah '' aku tau itu berat untukmu, tapi aku mohon padamu, maukah kau menunggu kyungsoo sekali lagi dan mencintainya''. Baekhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaanya.

'' noona'' rajuk jongin. Bukanya jongin tak mau menunggu hanya saja ia tak yakin akan bisa dan kyungsoo ia tak yakin juga jika kyungsoo bisa mencintai namja seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum '' percayalah padaku''

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan balas tersenyum '' gomawo noona''

Sekali lagi suara petugas Bandara terdengar memberitahukan bahwa pesawat akan beragkat sebentar lagi.

'' nah, berangkatlah'' ujar baekhyun sambil menepuk lengan jongin pelan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan memelukya sekali lagi, menghirup aroma sang kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan erat.

'' saranghae''

'' nado saranghae park chanyeol '' ujar baekhyun dan mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya.

Jongin yang melihat sepasang kekasih di depanya hanya tersenyum samar dan berbalik melangkah menuju pintu masuk penumpang, meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk baekhyun.

'' semoga waktu berpihak pada ku'' gumam jongin pelan pada dirinya sendiri

'' yaakk! Kim jongin tunggu aku!'' seru chanyeol yang menyadari jika jongin telah meninggalkannya.

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh '' cepatlah hyung! Aish'' . protesnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi baekhyun dan melesat pergi menghampiri jongin. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah jongin dan chanyeol tertawa renyah.

'' aku akan sangat merindukan kalian'' Baekhyun menatap puggung keduanya dengan sendu sampai menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC…..

Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter kekeke

mungkin ini ff sedikit menjelaskan alurnya bagaimana ya.. #tak yakin juga tapi jika masih belum paham boleh meninggalakn ff abal saya ini .

Semoga sekali lagi tak mengecewakan, terima kasih atas kritik dan saran kalian. Juga review yang menunggu apdt ff abal milik saya ini.

Jika masih ada typo bertebaran maafkan kekhilafan saya yang terus berlanjut di karenakan kybord laptop sedikit bermasalah #mencari kambing hitam :D

Dan jika masih ada penulisan yang salah mohon kritikannya lagi sebagaimana tata bahasa yag benar :D #kykna bhs. Indo saya jelek bngt yak! ,,, karena saya sedang hobi khilaf dan kybord laptop juga lagi berantem ma saya jadi mohon maklum ya ^^

saya menerima dengan senang hati kritikan kalian atas ff ini selama tidak mengandung sara.

Sekian dari saya… annyeong #lambai-lambai tangan bareng chanyeol

Jebal Review juseyo …


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah mengantar kepergian kekasihnya dan jongin, baekhyun pergi meninggalkan bandara menuju apartemen kyungsoo. Di tengah perjalanan baekhyun menyempatkan diri membeli beberapa makanan untuk kyungsoo. Untuk kali ini baekhyun akan membantu kyungsoo menyadari akan perasaannya untuk jongin bagaimanapun caranya. Tak dipungkiri baekhyun cukup kesal akan tingkah sahabatnya itu, yang selalu memungkiri kehadiaran rasa yang selalu membuwat diri kyungsoo terusik. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui pertengkarang jongin dan kyungsoo, jongin lah yang menceritakan semuanya saat baekhyun berkunjung kerumah chanyeol sehari sebelum kepergian kekasihnya dengan sedikit paksaan dari baekhyun tentunya. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika kyungsoo bisa bersifat menyebalkan seperti itu, apa yang sedang kyungsoo fikirkan baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti. Sesampainya di depan apartemen kyungsoo baekhyun meletakkan kantong makanannya di bawah.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tanganya, menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST '' apa kyungsoo sudah pergi bekerja ya?'' Tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengketuk-ketukkan telunjuknya pada bibir tipisnya berulang kali dan mecoba mengingat-ingat paswoord apartemen kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mencoba memencet bell yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang penghuni kamar. 'Apa ia masuk saja ya'pikir baekhyun.

''ck, apa ya paswoordnya, seingatku kyungsoo pernah memberitahuku. isshh, paboya!kenapa aku bisa lupa?'' runtuk baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan menepuk dahinya pelan berulang kali dengan posisi setengah membungkuk.

''120193'' eja baekhyun mencoba memaksukkan paswoord ke dalam alat security door lock.

Tiittt… tiiitt….

Bunyi khas yang di timbulkan mesin tersebut membuat baekhyun mengerang frustasi pasalnya paswoord yang di masukan baekhyun salah.

Ckleeekkkk…

Pintu mendadak terbuka ke luar.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah '' eoh, kamchegyea'' ujar baekhyun terkejut sambil memegang dadanya yag berdetak cepat. Menatap sang pelaku pembuka pintu dengan terkejut dengan posisi yang sama setengah menunduk.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan curiga '' apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku byun baekhyun'' ujar kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun berdehem dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya '' menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan tadi?'' baekhyun balik bertanya dengan ketus.

Kyungsoo memandang baekhyun malas, menyandarkan tubuhya ke pintu '' mencoba membobol kunci apartemnku'' tuduhnya telak.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan '' Taak! '' sebuah takkbam mendarat di kening lebar kyungsoo yang sedikit tertutup poni dengan keras, hadiah baekhyun tentunya.

''YAAKK, MWOYA!'' teriak kyungsoo tak terima atas perlakuan baekhyun dengan mata yang membulat.

Bukannya kyungsoo tak mendengar bell yang di bunyikan baekhyun, hanya saja saat itu ia sedang mandi dan tak memungkinkan ia berlari ke depan untuk melihat dan membuka pintu untuk tamu yang pagi-pagi telah berkunjung ke apartemen di tengah acara mandi yang ia lakukan. Karena itu kyungsoo memtuskan menghampiri baekhyun setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, saat melihat intercom yang terpasang di dinding dalam apartemnya, alisnya berkerut samar saat melihat sosok baekhyun di depan pintu apartemnnya dengan posisi menunduk dan mencoba membuka pintu apartemnya dan tak berhasil.

'' kau membuwatku seperti maling di depan pintu apartemenmu,'' ujar baekhyun cuek, tak memperdulikan kyungsoo yang masih mengusap dahinya yang sedikit nyeri dan kyungsoo yakin itu jika dahinya kini sedikit memerah.

'' kapan aku meyuruhmu , menjadi seperti maling. Salah sendiri tak sabaran menungguku membuka pintu''

Baekhyun setengah mendesis dan menatap kyungsoo tak suka ''yaak! Aku fikir kau sudah pergi bekerja, dan saat aku memencet bel untuk memastikan kau ada atau tidak malah tak ada respon sama sekali jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam apartemenmu, tapi sialnya aku melupakan password apartemnmu !'' sungut baekhyun menggebu-gebu dengan di akhiri tiupan kecil ke atas yang menggerakkan poninya.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah '' ok, ok, maafkan aku'' ujar kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya '' sekarang masuklah'' lajut kyungsoo dan membuka pintu apartemnya lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk dan menutupnya kembali.

Baekhyun mengambil kantong makannnya dan dengan wajah cemberut masuk ke dalam apartemen kyungsoo. Baekhyun meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu disisi kanannya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah di sediakan. Baekhyun yang sudah hafal denah apartemen kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur untuk meletakkan kantong makannnya.

''Kau tak bekerja?'' Tanya baekhyun sambil lalu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan '' tidak, aku libur''.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan dua kotak mie kare dan beberapa buah yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas. Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya baru datang dan malah memilih sibuk di dapur mencoba menghampirinya dan tangan mungilnya mencomot sebutir buah apel dan memakannya dengan semangat. Kebetulan sekali ia benar-benar lapar, Mengingat ia belum sarapan dan makan malam sejak kemarin.

'' waah, ada acara apa kau membawakan aku makanan sebanyak ini baek?'' Tanya kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan tubuhya ke kursi yang tersedia di dekat meja pantry dapur.

Baekhyun masih sibuk menata buah-buahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas '' acara, apa ya? Mungkin syukuran untuk kepergian jongin dan chanyeol agar tiba di Indonesia dengan selamat'' ujar baekhyun enteng dengan posisi membelakangi kyungsoo.

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang samar dan reflek menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan apel saat baekhyun mengungkit kepergian jongin yang pasti tak di sadari baekhyun. '' apa mereka sudah pergi, kapan?'' Tanya kyungsoo pelan mirip sebuah gumaman.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap kyungsoo yang masih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kosong dan membiarkan buah apel tersebut bernasip naas. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan '' sudah tadi pagi mereka berangkat, ya jika kau ingin tau''.

Baekhyun mengambil buah apel yang berada di tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian, mengguyurnya dengan air '' kau makan buah yang belum dicuci kyung'' ujarnya kembali membelakangi kyungsoo dan mengabaikan reaksi tubuh sahabatnya saat ia menyinggung kepergian jongin.

Kyungsoo sejauh ini hanya mampu diam sambil menatap posisi baekhyun semula yang berdiri di depan kulkas dengan pandangan kosong, padahal posisi baekhyun kini sudah berpindah di samping kirinya. Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan sendu, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping kyungsoo, tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya dan mendial sebuah nomor, tak butuh waktu lama telinganya mendengar sapaan sebuah suara operator yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah voice mail dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja menutupinya dengan kain pembersih yang berada di atas meja. Baekhyun meletakkan kembali apel di atas telapak tangan kyungsoo.

'' chaa, makanlah apel ini, sudah aku bersihkan''

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya menatap buah apel yang tinggal setengah. seperti hantinya 'pikir kyungsoo' hatinya yang seperti hilang setengah, sakit dan sepertinya sulit untuk membuwatnya utuh kembali.

'' kau bahkan sudah menyadarinya, kenapa kau bersih keras untuk mengabaikanya'' ujar baekhyun setengah menuduh pada sosok sahabatnya yang kini hanya diam mematung di sampingnya.

'' aku tidak mengerti maksudmu baek'' ujar kyungsoo pelan mencoba mengingkari tuduhan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, menatap kyungsoo tajam'' bahkan kau masih memungkirinya setelah jongin kau sakiti dan mengusirnya dengan halus dari kehidupanmu'' ujar baekhyun setengah kesal setelah melihat sikap sahabatnya yang masih berlagak tak mengerti.

'' kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, jangan ikut campur''

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat '' kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan eoh! Kau fikir aku tak tau apa-apa, kau tau jongin sudah meceritakan semuanya, kenapa kalian bertengkar dan kau sekarang memilih membencinya padahal berlawanan dengan hatimu, kau jahat! kau kejam! Kau bahkan memilih suho namja yang sudah milik orang lain kau bodoh atau gila! Aku tak habis fikir dengan mu, apa kau tak memperdulikan perasaan jongin, jangan memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri kyungsoo''. Ujar baekhyun setengah bereriak. Agaknya baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalnya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap baekhyun, dan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh luka '' lalu?! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan baek?! Bahkan dia sudah pergi, aku ingin mencegahnya pergi, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku ingin minta maaf padanya, tapi nyatanya mulut ini mengatakan berbeda dengan isi hatiku'' ujar kyungsoo parau dan bergetar, ia mencoba menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, memeluk sahabatnya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut '' kau tau kyung, saat jongin pergi aku memintanya untuk bertahan untukmu, aku memintanya agar tetap mecintaimu sama seperti sebelum kau buwat dia terluka, dan dia mengatakan ia tak yakin jika itu akan berhasil, sepertinya ia juga tak yakin jika kau bisa mencintai namja Bengal dan playboy sepertinya''.

Pecahlah sudah tangis kyungsoo, baekhyun yang merasa kyungsoo terisak semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sosok sahabatnya.

'' jongin bodoh, hiks,,, Aku mencintaimu bodoh, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini, hikss,,, kau jahat, aku benar-benar membencimu, kembalilah., mian jeongmal miane, hiiksss…'' ujar kyungsoo di sela-sela isakannya. Entah keberapa kyungsoo kembali menangisi atas kebodohanya.

Baekhyun terseyum samar '' gomawo kyungsoo'ah'' gumamnya pelan. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang tertutup kain dan memutuskan panggilannya dengan salah satu orang yang mungkin kini berada di atas udara.

.

.

.

_**Bandara international ngurah rai bali Indonesia…**_

Chanyeol menyeret dua koper besar miliknya ke dalam salah satu kamar di dalam rumah yang sudah di siapkan oleh perusahaannya. Sedangkan jongin mengabaikan 2 koper besarnya dan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya yang leleah ke atas sofa empuk yang terdapat di ruang tengah.

Chanyeol dan jongin menerima tawaran boss nya untuk mengurus anak cabang perusahaannya yang baru saja di bangun di Indonesia. Perusahaanya sudah meyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka berdua mulai dari tempat tinggal, transportasi dan seterusnya dengan catatan tiap bulan ada perkembangan perusahaan yang memuaskan untuk bossnya dan bonus di akhir adalah kenaikan jabatan. Rumah yang sekarang di tempati chanyeol dan jongin cukup sederhana. Terdiri dari 3 buah kamar tidur, dua di lantai atas dan yang satu di lantai bawah. Dan Memiliki halaman yang bisa di bilang cukup luas.

Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, mencoba menikmati nyamannya posisinya sekarang, mengingat ia telah duduk berjam-jam di dalam pesawat dan itu membuwat punggungnya terasa sakit.

'' jongin'a. kau mau kamar di sebelah kanan atau kiri?'' seru chanyeol dari lantai atas. Saat tiba di lantai atas dan bermaksud membagi kamar, chanyeol malah bingung untuk menepati kamar yang mana.

'' terserah hyung saja'' ujar jongin setengah berteriak, dalam hatinya meruntuk tidak jelas pada chanyeol yang meributkan masalah kamar, dan mengganggu aktivitas nyamannya.

Drrrtttt… drrrtttt.

Ponsel jongin bergetar di dalam tas ranselnya. Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dengan sedikit tak suka, kenapa banyak sekali gangguan, batin jongin setengah kesal. jongin merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mencari benda persegi tersebut, setelah menemukannya, jongin memeriksa siapa yang sudah mengganggunya.

'baekhyun noona' gumamnya heran. Saat matanya melihat sebuah voice mail dari kekasih chanyeol.

Jongin membukanya dan medekatkan ponselnya ke alat pendengarannya, beberapa kali ekspresi jongin berubah-ubah dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajah tampanya.

.

.

.

_**25 april 2016…**_

_**Bandara international ngurah rai bali Indonesia…**_

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya ke arah pintu kedatangan international dengan gelisah, pasalnya pesawat yang membawa turis dari korea selatan telah tiba 15 menit yang lalu tapi sosok yang ia tunggu belum menampakkan wujudnya. saat matanya menangkap beberapa orang turis keluar lagi dari pintu tersebut baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan mengangkat hand banner yang ia bawa dengan tinggi.

'' Do kyungsoo si pendek yang bodoh'' bunyi hand banner yang baekhyun bawa dengan tulisan hangul yang cukup besar dan yang jelas tak akan ada yang mengetahui artinya kecuali dirinya dan para penumpang yang barusan keluar.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil menyeret kopernya. Hari ini ia datang ke Indonesia untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabatnya. Yaps! Baekhyun dan chanyeol akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di pulau bali, salah satu icon terindah yang dimiliki Indonesia. Dalam 2 minggu ke depan dirinya akan tinggal di hotel yang disewakan baekhyun khusus untuknya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa kayanya sahabatnya itu, yang jelas menggunakan uang sang calon mempelai namja. Baekhyun pernah bercerita jika chanyeol telah mendapat promosi pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi di kantornya berkat kerja kerasnya bersama jongin untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Indonesia dengan sukses, dimana perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan dimana tempat ia bekerja juga. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris saat nama jongin terlintas di benaknya.

Sudah satu tahun lebih dirinya tak mengetahui kabar jongin, selam itu pula dirinya mencoba menata kembali hidupnya, meninggalkan cinta konyolnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Jika libur datang dirinya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatnya sampai beberapa bulan kemudian baekhyun memberikan sebuah tiket pulang pergi dengan tujuan pulau bali dan sepucuk undangan pernikahan yang mewah untuknya dan terakhir yang ia dengar dari baekhyun bahwa jongin sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model yang sedang bekerja sama dengannya yang bisa di bilanng cukup serius. Bahkan dirinya sudah pun sudah tak berhak mengharapkan jika jongin masih tetap menunggu dan mencintainya. Bertemu denganya saja kyungsoo tak yakin akan bisa. Lagi-lagi kyungsoo tertawa miris menertawakan nasib dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya saat tiba di luar pintu kedatangan untuk turis international. Mencari-cari sosok yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya.

''kyungsoo'ah'' teriak salah satu suara yang amat sangat di kenal oleh gendang telinga kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, sontak matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat baekhyun.

''Do kyungsoo si pendek bodoh'' gumamnya tak suka. Yak! Apa maksud dari anak sialan ini batin kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan paspor yang ia bawa.

'' ck, turunkan hand banermu'' pinta kyungsoo berbisik pelan tepat berdiri di depan baekhyun.

Masih dengan mengangkat banner, Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo heran '' apa? Kau barusan bilang apa?'' baekhyun mencoba bertanya kembali pasalnya ia tak mendengar bisikan kyungsoo di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana bandara yang sibuk.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan '' turunkan hand banner mu baek! Norak tau ga sih'' gerutu kyungsoo setengah berteriak dan menarik tangan baekhyun kebawah, menatap baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadarinya tertawa terbahak.

''ck apa yang kau tertawakan''

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan kyungsoo '' kau lucu, lihat lah sekitarmu kyungsoo'' ujar baekhyun di sela sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo mulai mencoba mengedarkan pandanganya, dan masih belum menangkap maksud baekhyun menyuruhnya melihat sekitarnya.

Baekhyun mengakhiri tertawanya dan menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya.

'' bahkan mereka tak tau arti dari kata yang aku tulis kyungsoo, kau lupa ini bukan korea,'' sekali lagi tawa baekhyun meledak lagi, yang sukses membuat kyungsoo cemberut.

Taaaakkk…

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo kesal.

'' yak! Kenapa kau memukulku'' protes baekhyun.

'' imbalan untuk orang yang menertawakanku'' ujar kyungsoo cuek dan menarik kopernya menjauh dari baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah kyungsoo '' ah, aku lupa memberitahumu, kau tidak akan tinggal di hotel melainkan tinggal bersamaku ?'' ujar baekhyun dan melupakan pertengkarang kecil mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah baekhyun '' wae?'' Tanya kyungsoo heran.

'' tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bilang pada chanyeol jika kau akan tinggal bersamaku selama kau disini'' ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

''oh, baiklah. Apa kau tinggal di dekat rumah chanyeol'' Tanya kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mengedarkan pandangan untuk mecari sopir yang mengantarkannya tadi '' tidak'' ujarnya enteng dan melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memanggil sang supir saat matanya telah menemukan letak parkir mobilnya.

''lalu?'' Tanya kyungsoo heran. Jika baekhyun tak tinggal di dekat rumah chanyeol tinggal dimana dia selama ini, batin kyungsoo.

''dirumah chanyeol'' ujar baekhyun cuek sambil masuk ke dalam jok mobil penumpang.

Kyungsoo diam mematung, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja baekhyun katakan.

''mwoya!'' ujar kyungsoo dengan wajah kagetnya. Kyungsoo berjalan setengah berlari mengitari mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil dari samping kiri mengikuti baekhyun, duduk di samping baekhyun, menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Dan detik itu juga mobil tersebut meninggalka halaman bandara.

'' jadi selama 1 bulan kemarin kau tinggal satu rumah dengan chanyeol?'' Tanya kyungsoo lagi dengan ekspresi shok yang tak bisa lepas dari wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan '' uhm, wae?''

''anio, gweanchana'' jawab kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jika baekhyun tinggal bersama chanyeol maka dia juga akan tinggal bersama jongin, bukankah jongin tinggal satu rumah dengan chayeol. Dalam hati kyungsoo bersorak gembira mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat ia tunggu, pertemuanya dengan jongin yang pertama selama satu tahun lebih ia tak bertemu dengan jongin.

Tanpa sadar kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Baekhyun yang melihat senyum samar kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya dengan heran.

'' kau kenapa kyung?'' tanya baekhyun sambil mengguncang bahu kyungsoo pelan.

'' ah, an-inde, gweanchana'' jawab kyungsoo setengah gugup dan menampilkan senyum manis yang ia paksakan.

Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo curiga '' apa kau sedang memikirkan yag tidak-tidak antara aku dan chanyeol''.

'' yak! Aku tak semesum itu'' protes kyungsoo dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo tertawa keras. Dan di akhiri baekhyun mendapat jitakan pelan dari kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang sibuk mengatur kameranya sambil memberikan instruksi kepada para kru pemotretan untuk majalahnya di musim panas. Memberikan konsep tropical untuk pemotretanya dengan latar belakang pantai dan ombak yang menggulung dengan pelan.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

'' jongin'' sapa chanyeol sambil memukul bahu jongin pelan.

Jongin melirik ke arah chanyeol '' ada apa hyung'' jawabnya dan kembali fokus pada kameranya.

'' bisakah kau pulang malam ini''

''aku tidak bisa hyung, bukankah kau tau pemotretan ini harus segera selesai dalam 3 hari'' jawab jongin acuh meninggalkan chanyeol dan menghampiri para kru utuk membantu mengarahkan tema sesuai konsep yang ia inginkan.

Chanyeol mendesah '' ayolah jongin, sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang'' agaknya chanyeol mencoba membujuk jongin agar menuruti kemauanya. Bukannya dia khawatir jika jongin tidak pulang layaknya ia menakutkan seorang wanita, hanya saja ini permintaan baekhyun agar bisa membawa jongin pulang bagaimanapun caranya.

Jongin mendongak menatap chanyeol '' oh ayolah hyung, sejak kapan kau khawatir jika aku tak pulang''

''bukannya aku menghawatirkan mu tak pulang jongin, hanya saja baekhyun memintaku membawamu pulang malam ini''

Alis jongin berkerut samar mendengar jawaban chanyeol '' baekhyun noona? Untuk apa? Tumben? Biasanya juga tak memperdulikanku pulang atau tidak'' tanya jongin beruntun.

Chanyeol berdecak keras mendengar pertayaan jongin yang bak kereta api '' kau fikir aku tau alasannya. Kenapa kau tak menurutinya saja sih, tinggal pulang saja apa susahnya''

Jongin berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang di tempatnya.

'' calon istrimu benar-benar merepotkan, baiklah-baiklah aku akan pulang'' jawab jongin sarat akan keluhan sambil meraih kameranya yang terletak di dekat chanyeol dan mulai memeriksanya kembali, memotret objek secara acak dan melihatnya memastikan hasilnya sesuai dengan kriterianya.

Chanyeol terseyum samar '' baiklah aku tunggu kau di rumah tepat jam makan malam dan cepat selesaikan pemotretan ini''. Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu jongin pelan dan berlalu pergi meniggalkan jongin

Jongin melirik kepergian chanyeol dengan sebal 'dasar calon pasangan suami istri yang menyebalkan' gerutunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

''baek, apa jongin mala mini pulang?'' tanya kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhya di meja dapur mengamati baekhyun yang sedang memasak.

''kenapa? Kau merindukannya?'' ujar baekhyun enteng.

Kyungsoo meraih sendok yang ada di dekatnya '' tidak, aku hanya bertanya'' elak kyungsoo sambil memainkan sendok yang berada di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan '' bahkan sudah terpisah satu tahun lebih kau masih saja gengsi untuk mengakui perasaanmu'' ujar baekhyun berbalik menghadap kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus '' bukankah aku sudah mengatakanya padamu''.

'' padaku bukan, bukan pada jongin'' jawab baekhyun ketus sembari melipat kedua tanganya di atas dadanya.

'' itu lain cerita baek''

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas '' sudahlah soo, aku tak mau terlibat dengan cinta rumitmu itu '' ujarnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun enggan untuk membahas jongin, memilih diam dan memutuskan membantu baekhyun memasak untuk acara makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun kembali melirik jam dinding yang tergantug di atas pintu masuk dengan gelisah, chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi lengkap dengan pakaian rumahnya turun dari kamarnya menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang gelisah.

'' kau kenapa sayang'' tanya chanyeol lembut sembari mengecup pipi putih baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya.

'' jongin akan pulang kan yeol?'' tanya baekhyun, menatap mata chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengguk pelan '' dia berkata seperti itu, bahwa dia akan pulang'' kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Baekhyu ikut mendudukan dirinya di meja makan '' kau tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa aku menyuruhnya pulangkan'' ujar baekhyun cemas dan menautkan kedua tangannya sambil meremasnya pelan. Baekhyun hanya takut jika jongin akan marah padanya jika meyuruhnya pulang di karenakan ingin memepertemukanya dengan kyungsoo

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya '' tidak, tenanglah baek, jongin pasti pulang, tak perlu mencemaskanya seperti itu'' ujarnya dan menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun.

'' baiklah aku akan memanggil kyungsoo''

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri, melangkah menuju kamar tamu yang sekarang di tempati dirinya dan kyungsoo.

''kyungsoo'ah makan malam sudah siap cepatlah keluar'' teriak baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya.

''oh, chakkaman baek, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi'' jawab kyungsoo balik setengah berteriak.

Ckleeeekkk….

''aku pulang'' sapa jongin sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Jongin yang pulang dengan menggunakan baju putih dan celana kain hitam yang semakin membuwat penampilanya sempurna (style jongin di bandara kemarin waktu all member menggunakan baju putih, astaga jongin benar-benar tamfan sodara#author mimisan)

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menoleh secara bersamaan saat melihat sosok jongin di antara mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat melihat jongin.

'' ah.. jongin'ah neo wasseo'' jawab baekhyun dan meghampiri jongin dengan wajah tersenyum yang seperti tak akan luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Jongin mengernyit heran melihat tingkah baekhyun '' kau kenapa noona? Tumben-tumbennya menyambutku dengan senyum mencurigakanmu itu?''.

Baekhyun cemberut '' ish, bisa tidak kau tak perlu mengolok-olok ku!''

'' tidak! karena aku selalu memiliki firasat yang buruk jika selalu berada di dekatmu'' ujar jongin cuek yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari baekhyun, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu tertawa melihat baekhyun dan jongin yang sedang bertengkar.

'' baek, apa kau melihat …'' mendadak tubuh kyungsoo diam mematung saat matanya menangkap sosok jongin yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama terkejutnya.

'' jongin''

''kyungsoo'.

Ucap mereka secara bersamaan

Suara derap langkah mulai terdengar dengan keras.

Ckleekkk…

Sosok yeoja memasuki rumah chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa.

'' anyeonghaseyo baekhyun eonni, chanyeol oppa'' sapanya sambil setengah menundukkan badannya.

Sontak semua mata menuju ke arah sosok yeoja yang sepertinya tak di harapakan kedatangannya.

'' kau! Kau apa yag kau lakukan di rumahku eoh!''

.

. TBC…...

.

.

.

Ok .. maafkan saya jika TBC nya aneh, kalian bisa kroyok saya #ngumpet di punggung

Makasih, buwat review na sampai chapter ini, dan maafakan saya sepertinya ff ini sedikit molor beberapa chapter dari target. Hehehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk review dan kritikannya.

Kritik dan saran bakal saya tampung dengan baik, jika ada kesalahan kata mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya hanya manusia yang tak lepas dari kekhilafan yang mungkin sudah jadi hobi baru saya.

Ok sekian ,, dari saya.

Review di harapka kembali #BOOOW


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan tenang, meskipun ia tak lagi bernafsu untuk makan, sebagai tamu ia menghormati sang pemilik rumah yang sudah susah-susah memasakkan untuk dirinya. Semejak kedatangan sosok yeoja yang entah siapa itu ia tak lagi memiliki nafsu untuk makan, ingin rasanya kyungsoo bertanya siapa sosok yeoja yang duduk di samping jongin? Siapa yeoja yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja pada tubuh jongin? Tapi apa daya, bahkan dirinya tak berhak untuk bertanya sekedar menjawab rasa penasarannya. Ekor matanya melirik ke dua sosok yang sekarang menjadi objek intimidasi dari baekhyun. Yeoja itu yang kyungsoo tau bernama lee soojung hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tak berani sekedar mendongakkan kepala. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ingin meledak marah terpaksa ia tahan di depan chanyeol, bukan dalam artian ia menahan amarah karena takut akan chanyeol hanya saja sepertinya baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tak membuka kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuat kyungsoo tak enak dan merusak acara makan malam yang ia adakan. melihat jongin begitu pasrah saat soojung menempel pada tubuhnya. Meskipun bukan pemandangan baru untuk kyungsoo tapi dalam hal ini sungguh berbeda, ada rasa sesak yang mendadak timbul di hatinya ketika melihat pemadangan sepasang kekasih di depannya ini.

'' setelah ini pergilah, kau bisa mencari hotel untuk dirimu malam ini dan besok kau bisa bisa langsung kembali ke korea'' ujar baekhyun ketus penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, sedari tadi ingin rasanya mengusir soojung yang sekarang duduk di samping jongin, dirinya benar-benar membenci soojung yang telah seenaknya menghancurkan acara makan malam yang sudah ia rancang untuk jongin dan kyungsoo. Persetan dengannya yang ketinggalan pesawatnya dan segala macam alasan yang ia keluarkan yang hanya ia inginkan yeoja ini pergi menjauh, jika tidak ia yakin soojung akan ia monopoli sendiri.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari sosok namja di samping baekhyun '' sudahlah baek, biarkan soojung menginap disini, apa kau tak kasian padanya'' suara berat milik chanyeol mencoba membujuk baekhyun agar merubah keputusannya. Chanyeol tau jika baekhyun adalah orang yang paling menentang hubungan jongin dan soojung 4 bulan ini.

Sejujurnya baekhyun masih marah akan diri jongin yang melanggar janjinya agar tetap menjaga cintanya untuk kyungsoo. Tapi baekhyun juga tak bisa menahan jongin untuk terlalu lama menjaga cintanya jika pada dasarnya jongin sudah menyerah, menyerah akan cintanya yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil yang di harapkan jongin. Bahkan setelah pengakuan tidak langsung kyungsoo via voice mail yang di lakukan baekhyun secara rahasia, kyungsoo tak memiliki tanda-tanda jika ia ingin jongin tau akan perasaannya dengan berbicara sendiri. Perasaan gengsi yang meliputi keduanya menjadi kendala yang masih belum bisa di pecahkan oleh jongin dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih dengan gengsinya dan jongin yang sudah lelah akan perasaanya dan menunggu kyungsoo yang memulai dan menyadarinya.

Jongin yang mulai memperkenalkan sosok soojung pada baekhyun dan chanyeol, sosok yeoja yang bisa di bilang cantik, jongin dan soojung bertemu saat mereka melakukan kerja sama untuk meggarap majalah musim panas untuk edisi pertengahan tahun. Soojung lah yang lebih awal mecoba mendekati jongin, sifat lembut, dewasa da perhatian – jika hanya di depan jogin saja- milik soojung mampu membuwat jongin sedikit meliriknya, pertemuan-pertemuan yang cukup sering di balik kata kerja dan partner mampu mendekatkan satu sama lain sampai dalam tahap sebagai pasang kekasih. dan lagi-lagi soojunglah yang mengambil langkah lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan jongin yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal ia bertemu dengan namja-tan tersebut. Bahkan hubungan jarak jauh rela dilakukan oleh soojung selama 4 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan.

Bukankah jongin cenderung tak berminat akan hubungan ini. Memang benar jika jongin hanya menerima cinta soojung tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya barang sedikitpun. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu yeoja, ia sudah terlanjur untuk menambatkan hatinya pada sosok yeoja yang berada di korea, sosok yeoja yang selama ini mampu mengunci hatinya agar tidak ia berikan pada orang lain. sekaligus yeoja yang mampu membuatnya berhenti akan bermain dengan perasaan yeoja. Tapi tunggu untuk kisahnya dan soojung itu terkecuali.

'' aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia harus tidur di luar, chanyeol'' baekhyun menatap soojung tajam dan penuh dengan intimidasi tanpa menatap chanyeol sang lawan bicara. Dan soojung hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

'' biarkan dia tidur dikamarku, aku akan tidur di luar'' ujar jongin enteng dan meremas telapak tangan soojung pelan, tanpa memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah yeoja di depanya yang kecewa dan sarat akan cemburu, meremas sendok yang ia pegang dengan kuat, sebuah rasa sesak kembali merambat di hatinya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya sebagai pendengar yang setia mulai merasa tak nyaman akan suasana tegang seperti ini dan melihat sikap lembut jongin pada soojung, Akhirnya ia memilih untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

'' aku selesai'' ujarnya sambil meletakkan sendok di atas piringnya dengan posisi telungkup dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

''kau mau kemana'' cegah baekhyun dengan menggengam tangan mungil kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum '' aku mau tidur baek, aku lelah '' ujarnya dan menatap soojung dengan lembut '' benar kata chanyeol ,biarkan soojung menginap disini baek untuk malam ini saja, kasian dia'' ujarnya kembali dan menatap baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan jika ia akan baik-baik saja meskipun soojung tidur dikamar jongin dan bagaimanapun keadaannya dirinya sudah kalah.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan kyungsoo, baekhyun mendengus keras-keras '' tidak! dan tidak! sekali aku bilang tidak ya itu akan tetap menjadi keputusan yang harus di lakukan!'' ujar baekhyun mantap dan sedikit menggelangkan kepalnya.

'' nona, kau lupa siapa pemilik rumah ini dan siapa yang harus membuwat peraturan'' jongin membuka suara. Baekhyun menatap jongin tajam. Ekor mata jongin menatap sosok gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah menunduk dan sedikit tertutup rambut panjangnya.

Soojung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya memilih untuk membuka suaranya '' aku tidak apa-apa jongin'' ujarnya tersenyum sambil menatap jongin '' kalau memang baekhyun eonni menginginkan aku pergi, aku akan melakukan itu ''.

'' tidak ini sudah malam, '' cegah jongin.

'' apa kau sudah gila! Aku tak peduli siapa pemilik rumah ini dan siapa pembuat peraturan, dia ..'' tangan kiri baekhyun terangkat menujuk soojung '' harus keluar dari rumah ini malam ini juga'' ujar baekhyun kembali setengah mendesis menahan marah.

''sudah cukup'' chanyeol bersuara dengan lantang dan bangkit berdiri '' baekhyun, kau tidur dikamar jongin '' chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jongin dan soojung '' dan kau jongin tidur denganku, biar soojung tidur dengan kyungsoo! Ini keputusanku dan aku tidak mau di bantah'' ujar chanyeol tegas sarat akan sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa di tawar oleh siapa pun.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan makan itu diam seketika tak berani membantah apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan chanyeol. Rasanya baekhyun ingin menendang tulang kering chanyeol yang tak bisa mendukungnya sama sekali, betapa bodohya calon suaminya ini, soojung dengan jelas-jelas sudah sengaja ingin merusak acaranya, bahkan chanyeol sudah tau betapa liciknya soojung untuk mendapatkan apapun yag ia inginkan. Tapi apa? Dia malah mengijinkan yeoja sialan ini meginap di rumah mereka!. ekor matanya melirik jongin dan soojung bergantian dengan sinis, chanyeol yang kembali menatap baekhyun hanya mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapat tatapan sinis juga dari baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan rasa sesak yang lagi-lagi semakin membuwatnya sulit utuk bernafas. Bahkan jongin membela sojung, dan jongin seperti tak menganggap dirinya ada. Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan baekhyun dengan lembut dan memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik.

'' gweanchana, apa yang dikatakan chanyeol benar baek''

Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras '' terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli!'' ujar baekhyun dingin dan berlalu pergi meninggalakan rumah mereka, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari suara chanyeol yang menyerukan namanya.

Chanyeol memutuskan akan mengejar baekhyun tapi sebuah tangan mungil mencoba menahannya '' biar aku saja yang menyusulnya, chan'' ujar kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

'' tapi, kyung..?''

'' gweanchana, meskipun baru tadi aku tiba, jika aku tersesat aku akan menelpon kalian, lagian aku yakin baekhyun tak akan jauh dari lingkungan rumah kalian'' kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan chanyeol, sepertinya kyungsoo lebih memilih mengejar baekhyun dari pada di rumah dan melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat.

'' baiklah, hati-hati, segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu'' jawab chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat '' baiklah, aku pergi dulu '' ujar kyungsoo pamit, dan segera melangkah keluar rumah.

Chanyeol kembali mendudukakn tubuhnya di atas kursi dan menghela nafas berat.

'' jongin aku ingin bicara denganmu di kamar, dan kau soojung masuklah ke kamar tamu istirahatlah'' ujar chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Soojung berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dimana kyungsoo juga tidur di dalam kamar itu. Soojung memasuki kamar dan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai, jika bukan karena baekhyun calon istri chanyeol dan pasti orang yang di hargai jongin akan ia pastikan bahwa baekhyun akan mendapat balasan yang sesuai karena sudah menentang akan hubungannya dengan jongin dan membenci dirinya.

Selama ini hanya baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mengetahui tingkah soojung yang sebenarnya di balik jongin, yeoja yang seenaknya dalam bertingkah, yeoja yang angkuh dan sombong. Semua tingkah menyebalkan itu akan berubah manis jika di depan jongin.

'' dasar yeoja menyebalkan!'' gerutunya kesal dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang '' dia fikir aku tak tau jika dia memiliki recana busuk yang mau mempertemukan jongin dengan gadis sahabatnya itu'' gerutunya kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatannya kembali ke korea untuk melakukan pemotretan, soojung mendadak mendapat pesan dari salah satu kru yang bekerja sama dengan jongin, jika jongin akan pulang ke rumah hari ini. Otak soojung dengan cepat mengingat perkataan baekhyun beberapa hari lalu jika dalam waktu dekat sahabatnya 'yeoja yang di cintai jongin' akan baekhyun pertemukan dengan jongin. Jadi demi menjaga agar tidak ada frekuensi pertemuan yang melankolis antara jongin dan yeoja itu meskipun hanya sekedar melepas rindu, dirinya rela membatalkan pekerjaannya.

Soojung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri nakas yang berada di sudut ruangan dimana letak barang-barang milik kyungsoo.

''jangan harap bisa memiliki jongin kembali'' ujarnya sinis pada sebuah foto yang di pasang kyungsoo, dimana foto itu terdapat dirinya, baekhyun, chanyeol dan jongin sedang tersenyum bersama. Matanya menatap sosok gadis mungil yang berada di dekapan jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

Setelah merasa sudah menata kopernya, soojung keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, ia ingin menemui jongin dan membicarakan rencana yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Tapi saat sudah berada di lantai dua dan melewati kamar chanyeol, soojung mendadak berhenti melangkah ke arah kamar jongin yang tepat di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari menikmati semilir angin di malam hari. Berkali-kali chayeol memeriksa ponselnya untuk sekedar memastikan jika ada pesan atupun telpon dari kyungsoo maupun baekhyun yang sudah pergi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Bukannya chanyeol tak memahami kemauan baekhyun, jika boleh jujur pun chanyeol tak akan mengijinkan soojung tinggal dirumahnya, andai tidak ada jongin mungkin ia bisa mengusirnya secara langsung, tapi sebagai seorang sahabat dan hyung bagi jongin, chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan jongin.

Sebuah suara ketokan pintu terdengar memenuhi suasana kamar yang hening.

''masuklah'' jawab chanyeol yang masih betah dengan posisinya.

Jongin memasuki kamar dan menghampiri chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

'' apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?''

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, berbalik menghadap jongin.

'' aku tidak akan bicara berbelit-belit jongin, cukup satu kali dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur '' ujar chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh jongin

''bagaimana perasaanmu pada kyungsoo dan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?'' tanya chanyeol

Hening. Jongin yang mendapat pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kyungsoo tepat saat yeoja yang selama ini ia cintai mendadak mucul tepat di hadapannya. Apa ia harus berlari ke pelukan kyungsoo, yeoja yang benar-benar mencintainya dan dirinya cintai?, apa ia harus meninggalkan cintanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan soojung? Atau ia harus melepas semuanya? Bukankah ia terkesan bimbang, bukankah posisinya sama seperti kyungsoo dulu.

''jawablah jongin'' tuntut chanyeol tak sabaran.

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar jongin '' yang pasti aku tidak bisa memutuskan soojung dalam waktu dekat'' ujarnya datar tanpa emosi.

''wae? jadi kau memilih tetap mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan soojung?''

Jongin menatap chanyeol tepat di manik mata coklatnya dengan heran'' apa hyung menginginkan aku putus dengan soojung, begitu''

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas '' oh, ayolah jongin bahkan aku dan baekhyun tau jika kau tak benar-benar ingin menjalin hubungan dengan soojung sejak pertama kali yeoja itu mengajak mu berkencan, kau tak bisa berbohong pada ku dan baekhyun'' ujar chayeol telak.

'' jangan sok tau kau hyung!'' cibir jongin.

''dengar kan aku jongin! Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan ingin memisahkan kau dan soojung, bahkan aku yakin dan percaya padamu kau akan memutuskan hubungan kalian dalam waku dekat ini, aku tau siapa dirimu, hidup denganmu selama satu tahun lebih disini dalam satu rumah yang sama, cukup untukku mengetahui siapa dirimu, di sana ,,,'' ujar chanyeol sambil menunjuk dada jongin '' tepat di balik tulang rusukmu, aku yakin jantung itu hanya akan berdetak tak karuan jika kau di dekat kyungsoo'' sambung chayeol dengan mimic wajah serius '' dan satu hal aku yakin kau pasti tau sifat jahat soojung di belakangmu'' ucapa chayeol terakhir sukses membuwat jongin terdiam tak mampu melawan apa yang di ungkapkan chanyeol untuknya.

'' lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung, aku benar-benar tak mengerti harus melakukan apa?'' jongin balik bertanya pada yag dikatakan chanyeol selalu hatinya benarkan, jantungnya yang hanya berdetak tak karuan jika berda di dekat kyungsoo, ia masih mengingat debar jantungnya yang menggila saat pertama kali bertemu kyungsoo tadi, dan tentang sifat soojung yang jahat sejujurya dirinya sudah mengetahui lama akan hal itu, hanya saja jongin ingin tau seberapa jauh soojung akan terus bersikap seperti itu di belakangnya, sedangkan di depannya soojung akan bersifat seperti yeoja lembut dan polos, bukan hal yang sulit untuk jongin mengetahui semua sifat soojung mengingat ke ahliannya dulu adalah mendekati wanita, mencari informasi tentang wanita incaranya dan jika cocok akan ia jadikan mangsa dan memasukkan dalam daftar nama mantan-mantanya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah jongin dan menyentuh bahunya '' tanyakan pada hatimu, kau pasti sudah tau jawabanya'' ujar chanyeol tepat di sebelah kanan jongin dan tersenyum samar, kemudian berlalu pergi melangkah keluar kamar.

Ckleekk….

''soojung apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku'' ujar chanyeol heran saat mendapati soojung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di mengerti oleh chanyeol.

Sedangkan jongin yang mendengar ucpan chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan matanya menangkap sosok soojung berdiri dengan diam. Apa dia mendegar pembicaraanku dengan chanyeol hyung?, mendadak perasaan bersalah menghinggapi perasaan jongin. Soojung yang sedari tadi tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya bisa diam, perkataan jongin sepertinya memenuhi tempurung kepala soojung, bagaikan di hantam sebuah balok besar, perasaan sakit muncul begitu saja dan ia marah rasanya seperti ingin membakar seluruh isi rumah ini beserta peghuninya, dirinya seperti orang bodoh percaya pada setiap apa yang jongin katakan dan yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Tanpa basa basi soojung berbalik dan sempat menatap jongin dengan tajam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mejauh dari rumah.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, ia yakin soojung benar-benar marah pada dirinya. Chanyeol yang melihat jongin dengan bingung hanya meggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tak mengerti akan sikap jongin, bukankah ia harus mengejar soojung dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, chanyeol merasa sikap soojung ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan dirinya dan jogin.'' Apa dia mendengar semua yang aku katakan'' sebuah pertanyaan yang mendadak membuwat hati chanyeol bersorak gembira.

Jongin berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah pintu kamarnya.

''minggir hyung'' pinta jongin tak bersemangat.

'' kau mau kemana?''

''aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah'' ujar jongin kembali sambil memijat tengkuknya pelan.

'' kau tak mengejar soojung, sepertinya dia marah'' chanyeol kembali berujar tanpa dosa.

''percuma biarkan saja dia, aku yakin dia tak akan kembali kerumah ini'' jongin benar-benar yakin hal itu, ia yakin sekarang soojung pasti menemui managernya dan memutuskan berangkat ke korea, besok managernya akan datang dan membawa semua barang-barag soojung yang ia bawa tadi.

'' kau yakin?'' tanya chanyeol sekali lagi, dalam hatinya ia cukup gembira akan hal itu.

'' sudalah, jangan mengurusiku, urusi saja baekhyun nona yang pergi dan belum ada kabar sama sekali dari kyugsoo'' cibir jongin lagi dan sukses membuwat raut wajah chanyeol berubah penuh akan rasa kekhawatiran.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kesal pada sosok yeoja yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya di sebuah taksi yang akan membawanya pulang, baekhyun sang tersangka malah asik mendengkur samar. Kyungsoo yang mencoba mencari baekhyun paska perdebatan atara mereka, disaat keputusasaannya mencari baekhyun di kota asing baginya mengingat ia baru saja tiba tadi pagi di bali, tiba-tiba dia mendapat telpon dari seolah pelayan kafe menyuruhnya mejemput baekhyun yang sedang mabuk berat. Baekhyun yang sejak dulu tak bisa minum memaksa minum dan berakhir merepotkan sahabatnya, seperti sekarang.

''sudah tau tak bisa minum, malah memaksa minum, dasar selalu merepotkan'' gerutunya kesal.

''maaf nona, kita akan pergi kemana?'' tanya sang supir taksi pada kyungsoo –anggap saja mereka disini berkomunikasi dengan - menatapnya melalui kaca sepion mobil.

'' sebetar..'' ujar kyungsoo dan meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dengan susah payah, kemudian jarinya meraih ponselnya dan mencari pesan yang dikirim baekhyun yang berisi alamatnya waktu ia akan berangkat ke Indonesia, meskipun ia di jemput oleh baekhyun sendiri, ia hanya berjaga-jaga jika tadi pagi baekhyun tidak bisa menjemputnya ia bisa pergi sendiri ke rumahnya bukan.

'' jalan batusaingan, canggu, kuta, bali no 60592'' ujar kyungsoo terbata mencoba mengucapkan pelafalan degan benar dan tersenyum kikuk takut salah dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan – ini alamat saya ngarang, jika benar ada hanya kebetulan hehehe-

Sang supir yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, melajukan taksinya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tak butuh waku lama kyungsoo dan baekhyun sampai di rumah chanyeol, dengan susah payah kyungsoo menarik baekhyun keluar dari taksi dan membantunya berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Tiba-tiba baekhyun berhenti dan menunjukkan gejala-gejala orang akan mutah, kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun akan muntah menatap baekhyun dengan cemas.

'' yak..yak baek jangan muntah disini kau..''

Huweekkk…..

Baekhyun muntah tepat di baju kyungsoo, tepat sebelum kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya untuk memperingati baekhyun agar tidak muntah di depannya yang akan mengenai bajunya. Kyugsoo menatap bajunya dengan wajah jijik, Kyungsoo menggeram pelan pada baekhyun yang meunjukkan wajah tanpa dosanya. Dengan terpaksa kyungsoo meraih satu tangan baekhyun dan meletakkanya di pundaknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa memberikan umpatan, sumpah serapah pada baekhyun yang masih setengah tidur di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo degan susah payah menekan bell berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran, pasalnya ia sudah tak tahan dengan kondisi yang tak menguntungkan dirinya.

Ckleeekk…

''astaga kyungsoo, baekhyun apa yang sedang terjadi pada kalian'' ujar chayeol tepat saat membuka pintu dan mendapati dua sosok yeoja yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi.

''sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bercerita chan, cepat bawa baekhyun masuk, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan baunya''

''baiklah, kemarikan tangan baekhyun'' pinta chanyeol dan langsung meraih tangan baekhyun yang berada di atas pundak kyungsoo untuk diletakkan di atas pundaknya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras-keras '' ish, baju ku'' keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur dipojok ruangan.

Jongin yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut di bawah tepat saat ia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, berdecak kesal. jongin berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa malam-malam membuwat keributan. Tepat saat jogin keluar kamar, dirinya berpapasan dengan chanyeol yang memapah tubuh baekhyun yang sempoyongan, aroma alkhohol menguar begitu saja dari tubuh baekhyun, jongin menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

''dari pada kau diam mematung di depan pintu dan melihatnya saja tanpa ada niat membantu, lebih baik tolong buatkan aku teh madu, baekhyun mabuk'' pinta chanyeol pada jongin saat melewati kamar jongin dan menemukannya hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

''dia selalu saja merepotkan semua orang'' gerutu jongin yang hanya mendapat tatapan tajam chanyeol seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan banyak protes jika kau ingin karirmu tetap melejit'.

''araseo, araseo park chanyeol akan ku buwatkan '' ujar jongin dengan cemberut mengerti akan tatapan chayeol, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk yang melingkari tubuhnya sebatas dada dan sampai setengah pahanya, ia meruntuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya yang tak membawa baju ganti saat membersihkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar malu jika ada yang memergokinya dengan pakaian seperti ini. Kyungsoo setengah melongokkan kepalanya di antara cela pintu, mengedarkan pandangannya memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang lewat di dapur, chanyeol pasti masih berada dikamarnya mengurusi baekhyun sedangkan jongin ia tak tau dimana namja itu, pasalnya ia sama sekali tak melihatnya saat ia pulang.

Setelah yakin tak ada tanda-tanda yang akan datang ke area dapur, kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan dengan setengah mengangkat kakinya hanya bertumpu pada ke lima jari-jari kakinya. Dengan setengah berjinjit kyungsoo melintasi dapur dengan cepat, tepat saat berada di tengah –tengah ruang tamu kyungsoo menghentika langkahnya dan membuka matanya semaki lebar di ikuti tubuhnya yang menengang.

'' jongin'' serunya pelan saat melihat jongin kini berdiri beberapa cm di depannya dengan tangan kanan ia letakkan disaku dan tangan kirinya berada di tegkuknya, jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang suli untuk di mengerti.

Jongin hanya diam melihat kyungsoo hanya menggunakan handuk untuk membungkus tubuhnya, Tubuh yang kyungsoo miliki benar-benar pas, lekukan tubuhnya begitu sempurna, kakinya yang jenjang dan bahunya yang mulus, tanpa ia sadari dirinya dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya. Selama ia hidup satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo jongin tak sekalipun melihat kyungsoo hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk membungkus tubuhnya dalam apartemen, bukankah ini pemandangan yang bisa dibilang bagus untuk dirinya sendiri.

'' apa yang kau lakukan disitu, jongin'' tanya kyungsoo gugup dan meruntuki pertanyaan bodohya, dengan cekatan ke dua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

'' tidak ada, kau sediri?'' jongin balik bertanya dengan datar, ekspresinya sama sekalai tak memperlihatkan akan ketertarikkan atas kemolekan tubuh kyungsoo.

'' balik badan'' ujar kyungsoo.

''untuk apa?'' jawab jongin heran berpura-pura tidak mengeri arti dari perintah kyungsoo, jongin sangat tau jika yeoja yang kini berdiri didepannya setengah mai menahan malu.

'' aku bilang balik badan kim jongin, aku mau lewat dan masuk ke kamar''

''kalau mau lewat ya lewat saja, kalau mau masuk ke kamar ya masuk saja, kenapa harus meyuruhku balik badan'' jawab jongin tanpa dosa dalam hatinya ia tertawa bahagia telah mengerjai kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesis '' aku bilang balik badan tuan kim jongin!'' perintah kyungsoo tegas.

'' baiklah-baiklah aku balik badan nyonya kim kyungsoo'' jawab jongin enteng dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi kyungsoo seraya masih menggoda kyungsoo.

''mwo?! Apa yang barusan kau bilang'' kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sekali lagi saat mendengar jongin memanggilnya dengan marga kim, tanpa jongin sadari pipi putih kyungsoo bersemu merah.

'' tidak ada, cepatlah masuk ke kamar sebelum aku berubah pikiran'' jawab jongin sebuah senyum samar terukir di wajah tampanya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya tanpa basa-basi lagi berjalan melewati jongin dengan cepat,.

''tunggu sebentar soo'' tepat 5 cm jarak dari pintu kamar kyungsoo, jongin memanggil kyungsoo dan sukses membuwat kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

Jongin melangkah mendekati kyungsoo, kini jongin berdiri di belakang kyungsoo dengan jarak 2 cm antara tubuh mereka, jongin mendekatkan wajahya ke sisi kanan wajah kyungsoo, berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya.

'' kau sangat menggoda dengan hanya menggunakan handuk ini'' ujar jongin setengah mendesah, meniup pelan leher jejang kyungsoo, dimana jongin bertujuan menggoda kyungsoo lebih lanjut, tubuh kyungsoo menegang dan jongin hanya memberikan smirknya evilnya saat menyadari jika dirinya berhasil menggoda kyungsoo lagi. Setelah ia rasa puas akan reaksi kyungsoo, jongin berbalik meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak butuh waku lama untuk kyungsoo menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Reflek kyungsoo membalikkan badan , menatap punggung jongin dengan kesal ''yak! Kim jongin neol jugule!'' maki kyungsoo yang tak pernah di hiraukan jongin, jongin seolah-olah tak memperdulikan umpatan kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum khas miliknya sarat akan kemenangan.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun

Maafkan saya, itu TBC sekali lagi kagak elit banget yak. (mentok disitu kalo dipaksa jadiya ntar aneh)

Sebenernya chapter ini mau aku bikin puanjang dan chapter depan akan berakhir, tapi mendadak saya berubah pikiran hehehe.

Di chapter ini setting waktunya dalam satu hari –jika kalian bingung- aku masih bingung mau mempercepat alur atau tidak dan semakin membuwat chapterya bertambah banyak.

Ok, sekian dari saya, selamat membaca dan maaf jika ada salah penulisan, bahasanya kacau, alurnya beratakan dan kritik saran akan saya terima dengan baik hati.

Makasih banyak buwat yang sudah review dan like ff abal saya ini..

See you next chapter…. ^^


End file.
